Horton hears a who:Dare to Dream
by iluvjojo13
Summary: SEQUAL 2 LOUD SILENCE! Aj and JoJo are keeping their relationship on the DL. What happened when 2 new whos pop up, And this music competition has lead JoJo,Aj and the new two to a special camp to help them prepare...this strange man is their coach...
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back!! yup yup, me!!**

**long time no see mutha fawkas, lol**

**jus kiddin'!! You know I'm back and glamorous. G.L.A.M.O.R.O.U.S!!**

**-Mandi3:3**

**--**

_Dare to Dream_

It's late October in whoville, leaves are changing color and falling off of the trees. Kids are making Halloween costumes, parents are making decorations and buying candy. The Mayor was getting into the spirit of Halloween and started to wear fake fangs around the house, which just annoyed JoJo. To avoid his fathers bad dracula inpressions, he stayed in his room. Either listening to music or texting, his girl, Aj. Or both.

JoJo walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets in the silence, until his father popped up."I Want To Suck Your Blood."He said in his fake Dracula voice,"watch yourself, Dracula,I've got a cross,"JoJo said opening the door to his room. His father hissed at him before JoJo walked in his room. He plopped down on his bed, put on his who-pod,took out his whophone and started texting."Wat u doin, gurli?" His text to Aj said.

Aj sat in her room, watching Savannah walk in and out of the bathroom with a different Halloween costume on everytime. When Aj got the text, Savannah walked out of the bathroom with a sexy witch costume on,"I like this one."Savannah said as she looked in the full body mirror."Hmm, and I thought the maid costume made you look like a slut."Aj cracked. She looked towards her whophone, and texted back,"watchn' savanna b a slut, like alwys, u?"

JoJo laughed under his breath. Savannah _was_ an emo, but after the incedent last school year, she's been getting more attention from guys so she just changed her whole lifestyle!!_(That reminds me of someone I knowpoints to best friend, Savannah!! And yes, Savannah was based on my besti, Savannah. Dontcha love the relationship!!:3)_JoJo texted back,"is she evr not bn a slut? cuz if shes not i wanna kno!!".

Aj laughed,"What are you laughing at?!"Savannah snapped,wearing a cheerleading outfit."Not at you!!"Aj snapped back,still laughing."Then what?"Aj looked up to her sister, who was wearing a blue ,gold and purple midrft and a matching skirt and pompoms. Aj laughed again,"Okay,now I'm laughing at you!!"She said still laughing."You know you like it!!"Savannah said as she walked into the bathroom again."Uhhuh sur I do."Aj said texting. It read,"no shes alwys a slut, qstn_(And for those who don't know,Qstn means question.)_ wat r u gona b 4 hllwn_(That means halloween.)_ Her text read.

JoJo sat up with a confused look. He didn't really go trick or treating, he just walked around."uh notin' i dont go trick r treatn'."His text read.

Aj sat on her bed laughing. Savannah had walked out of the bathroom with a bride of frankenstein outfit on."T-t-that's a good look for you, Bunny!"Aj laughed."Oh,yeah! What are you going to wear, Chouchi?!"Savannah snapped back. Aj got off of the bed and looked at Savannah up and down."Well, I have no clue yet. But,obviously, I'm not letting you choose it for me!" Aj laughed. Micheal barged through the door."Hey guys, dinner's rea..."He looked over to Savannah,"What happened to you, did the bride of frankenstein not like her look and give it to you."Micheal laughed. Aj laughed to._(You know how the boys never really talked to Savannah, well they're much better now!!)_"But anywhojawhatzit, dinner's ready."He said before blowing a kiss as his normal gay self. Aj and Savannah blew a kiss back.Micheal reached out his hand and pretended to catch it and patted his cheek."Maybe you should change,...OH.MY.GOD!!"Aj said looking at the text JoJo had sent her."What!? what is it?!"Savannah asked."It's JoJo!! He...He...HE DOESN'T GO TIRCK OR TREATING!!"Aj yelled. Everyone in the house stopped what they were doing and Micheal,Darren_(Ya'll remember Darren!!:3)_Jason,Jordan and Brad came running in."WHO DOESN'T GO TRICK OR TREATING!!"They all screamed."J-J-J-JoJo."Aj sniffed."YOUR BOYFRIEND DOESN'T GO TRICK OR TREATING!! WHAT KIND OF A PERSON ARE YOU!!"Darren yelled."What do you mean!?"Aj asked." YOU'RE MAKING OUT WITH A GUY WHO DOESN'T GO TRICK OR TREATING!!THAT'S WHAT HE MEANS!!"Brad yelled. Aj blushed."Oh.my.god."Micheal said before rolling his eyes."You make out with him don't you?"Micheal added."N-no! And even if I do, it's none of your buisness!"Aj snapped."Oh my god, she does make out with him!!"Jason and Jordan said in unison. Aj pushed them all out."LEAVE, NOW!!"After she pushed them out,she slammed the door. She turned around and crossed her arms and whined,"I hate them sometimes." She looked over to Savannah who was laughing,"you acctually make out with him?"She laughed."Yeah,so! You make out with Brian all the time!!"Aj snapped."Yeah, but that's different. Brian's a popular guy, JoJo's not. I can't see JoJo's type making out with _ANYONE_ ,let alone you."Savannah pointed out. Aj wasn't even listening, she was texting JoJo back. It read,"g2g! dinnrs redy! luv u!!"

JoJo sat in his room, and sent back,"luv u 2! c u at schoo!!"_(To let you know, I purposly left that L out. It's how I say school,...schoo!!:3)_ JoJo and Aj have kept their relationship on the downlow. The only people who knew was JoJo's family,Aj's family, Brian, Alex,Kyle, and...-shiver- Seitle. Speaking of the devil, Seitle is going out with Alex.-GASP- Not a suprise to me. Alex is trying to make Aj jealous and Seitle is trying to make JoJo jealous. Heh, I don't think it's going to work on either of them. But anywhojawhatzit, back to the story. Yeah, At school, Aj and JoJo just act like best friends._(Why would they keep it on the DL,you ask. Well, School is cruel,...People are cruel...in this case, who's are cruel. Two unpopular whos plus senior jocks who like to torment sophmore couples equals,...A DATE WITH THE SCHOOL DUMPSTER!!)_ But acting like they're just friends may lead to some problems.

_-Next day, school courtyard-_

"Hey,JoJo."Aj sounded less than enthusiastic."Hey what up!!"JoJo extended his fist for a knuckle touch. Aj didn't accept this knuckle touch and walked right past him without looking at him."Geez, calm down, killer!"JoJo said sarcasticly."Hmmm,...oh sorry." She turned around and they had their morning knuckle touch. But Aj still wasn't smiling. He didn't like it when she didn't smile. But he'll make her. He's her boyfriend. He knows her. JoJo stopped walking and got behind her. He reached out his arms and tickled her sides. That made her smile. Not only that but it made her burst into a fit of laughter. He kept tickling her until she couldn't breathe."JoJo-gasp-...stop it!!"She laughed."As you wish."He backed off. Aj stopped walking to catch her breath."Why...? Why do you do that to me?"Aj asked gasping for air."To make you smile. I only tickle you when things get drastic. Sure, we had our morning knuckle touch, but you didn't smile!! I don't like it when you don't smile!"JoJo pouted."Well, I'm sorry you didn't get your way."Aj snapped,but managed a smile,"Naw, I did!"JoJo smiled at her."I always get my way."JoJo said as he hopped on the fountain in the middle of the courtyard."Yes you do, it's like..."Aj hesitated and wanted to get him angry,"You're the girl in the relationship!!"That did it._(You know how in every relationship, It's the girl's way or no way. It's the other way around with them. But somedays Aj's the girl,...I hope..(:3)_ JoJo chased her around the fountain,"You wanna say that to my face?!"JoJo shouted after his girlfriend."I just did! What are you gonna do about it!!"Aj shouted to her boyfriend,"Hold still and I'll show ya!!"JoJo yelled back. JoJo chased his girlfriend all until the bell rang.

--

**Yeah, they aren't very good at keeping a low profile.**

**Aj:We are too!**

**ARE NOT!!**

**Aj:How dare make fun of me, I'm you!!**

**ARE NOT!!  
Aj:GASP!!**

**Yeah, you are...You certainly are a character.**

**Aj:Thanks, I know. You too**

**Yeah, she's definatly me!:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**KK! New chapter! Kay, so far, we've reunited with...**

**Aj:OUR FAVORITE TEEN HEROINE, AJ!!**

**JoJo:...ahem.**

**Aj:(Pouts)and JoJo.**

**JoJo:Thank you.**

**By the by, I don't own Melanie, Pixel Alice does!!**

**--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

_**Melanie**_

Aj was in Family life, and she was _BOOOOOOOORED_."Okay. Now that we've discussed who repruduction, ..."Ms.Whobollian was interupted by giggles across the room by girls."Just shut up,already! It's not like she's asking you to do it!!"Aj snapped to the girls. Ms.Whobollian giggled herself at Aj's comment."Thank you,Aj."She thanked Aj. Ms.Whobollian was one of the youngest of the teachers, and didn't really know how to handle high schoolers."No problem."Aj replied as she put her arms behind her head. One of the girls who was giggling turned around,"Suck up!"The girl whispered,"Keep talking and I'll tell your boyfriend you were sucking _something_ on Friday night."Aj threatened as she closed her eyes."You wouldn't _dare_?"The girl looked in fear,"Try me."Aj snapped with her eyes still closed. With her eyes closed, she saw nothing. Nothing but JoJo's face. But he heard the whine of a brat."How did you know?"The girl whined,"I didn't,...until just now!"Aj laughed with her eyes still closed. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep. Yep,...in the middle of class. All until she heard a door shut. She woke up to find a new who standing in the doorway. She had light blue and silver stripes on her shirt. She had silver hair with blue in the front, one half of it clipped back. All of the boys in the room stared. All of the girls in the room scoffed, except Aj."Class, we have a new student. This is Melanie Allacoff. She's new to this side of whoville, and I hope you all will make her feel at home."Ms.Whobollian said sympatheticly. Aj remembered when she heard those same words when she was new here."We'll have a new student later, but for now read chapters 4 through 6 in your text books." Aj groaned. She absolutley loathed reading, _ENTIRELY!!_ She was too busy thinking about how much she hated reading to notice that Melanie had sat next to her. Melanie looked under her chair to the little compartment at the bottom. She saw three different books. She looked up to Aj and asked,"Uh,...which book do I use?" Aj looked at Melanie and said happily,"The blue one, but I wouldn't...It's a very disturbing lesson."and laughed. To Aj's suprise,so did Melanie. The only one who laughed at Aj's jokes was JoJo."Hmmm. So...where are you from?"Aj asked politely."I'm from the west end. But It's so much nicer up here."Melanie smiled."I was from the south end, I moved here last school year. This school may seem intimadating at first, but all of these kids are all bark and no bite..."Aj hesitated,"Except the seniors, ...If you bark, they'll bite."Aj shivered at the thought of it."Heh,... thanks for the warning."Melanie gratefully said."No problem, everyone deserves a heads up about the seniors."Aj smiled, she didn't know what she was getting herself into. Another girl walked in. Aj recognised her. It wasn't Seitle, that was for sure. But it was...it was...,

_**Justine**_

"JUSTINE!!"Aj shouted as she stood up. Everyone looked at her with an annoyed look. Justine's face lit up,"AJ!!" Everyone's eyes moved to Justine,"Class, this is Justine Alzosa. She is from the south end,like Aj."Aj jumped up again,"I KNOW!!"This time she ran over and hugged her. They both jumped up and down while they hugged eachother. When they were done jumping they looked to the class, and they burst into a fit of laughter...the class, not the girls...,"Uh, girls, take your seats."Ms.Whobollian got annoyed with them."Heh,right."Aj said embarassed."Yes, ma'am."Justine said nervously. Aj looked at her for a second."Why are you all nice?"Aj whispered,"Knowing you, you would've already been in the principal's office."She added."Why do you think I'm here?"Justine looked at the ground."Oooooooh, kicked out of the last school?" Aj whispered."Yah."Justine replied simply. Justine sat on Aj's other side. Justine looked under her desk,"Uh, which..."Justine was interupted,"Don't do it."Aj and Melanie said in unison. Aj smiled to her. Melanie returned the smile."So where's Savannah, I wanna suprise her!"Justine whispered happily.Aj whispered back,"I'll bring you to her after class,"and turned to Melanie,"An you can meet her and JoJo,too!"She whispered to Melanie. Melanie smiled with an,"Okay.". Aj had made a new friend,...or foe.

_**Savannah**_

"MAKE WAY,...MAKE WAY!!"Shouted Brian,"JOCK'S GIRLFRIEND COMING THROUGH!!"He shouted."Brian, what did I tell you? I'm not your girlfriend."Savannah said putting her books in his hands."Not yet! But you will be."He added."Uhhuh, and I'm a princess named Fredrick Von Shcnouzer the third."Savannah said sarcasticlly."Oh really, I never knew."Brian laughed. Savannah glared at him,"You know what I mean!"She snapped._(Savannah's changed, she doesn't have black and purple hair anymore. She has BROWN and purple hair. But she wears it down. And the black stripe on her shirt is now BROWN!!Enjoi,'cause I'm not!!):3)_

"'SCUSE ME, PARDON ME,BEEP BEEP, COMING THROUGH!!"Aj yelled. She had both Melanie's and Justine's arm. She was literally dragging them. She walked quickly up to Savannah and hid Justine behind her."Savannah, this is my new friend,Melanie." Aj introduced her."Hi."Savannah said happily."Melanie, this is my sister, Savannah."Aj said happily."Hello, it's nice to meet you."Melanie said happily."And another suprise for you."Aj said as she pulled Justine from behind her back. Savannah screamed."JUSTI!!"She screamed."BUNNY!!"Justine screamed. The girls hugged."Yeah, her last school wasn't cool enough for her,so she's up here with us now!!"Aj said estatically!! Justine looked over to her, and mouthed,"Thanks." Aj mouthed back,"No problem.". Aj,Savannah and Justine were reunited again. Besties from the south end!!

_**Braidon**_

JoJo was sitting in his whostory class. 1st and 2nd period was the only classes he and Aj didn't have together. And he hated every minute of it. He only talked to Aj and Savannah. Sometimes Brian, but only on occasion, and Darren. That was going to change. Mr.Graphagillian_(Or Mr.G...ooh ooh G-unit!! yes that 's what I'm calling him now!!X3)_, the whostory teacher,announced a new student would be coming. JoJo wasn't even listening. All he heard was,"Whah, whah,whah,new student,whah,whah,whah,middle of class."G-unit said._(Teehee! I'm not really going to call him that. I'll just call him Mr.G.:3)_JoJo never really listened to his five minute speeches. I don't think anyone does. There was a knock at the door. JoJo looked up from his desk to see a boy walk into the class room. He was escorted by the principal,"We found him trying to leave the school premesis."The principal pointed out._(Ya'll remember the principal. The lady who was crazy over the dance. What a freak.):3)_The boy had brown hair,with an orange beanie.He had a brown T-shirt with anorange strpe in the middle. And a black longsleeve shirt under it."Ah,...Mr.Lavern,Getting into trouble?"Mr.G asked."Oh no, I was being a perfect angel."He said sarcasticlly."If you have any problems with him, send him to me."The principal said, she turned to the boy,"Braidon,...behave yourself."She ordered. Braidon turned around,"Yes,...mother!"He snapped. The kids in the class laughed. They thought he was joking. The thing is,...he wasn't. He was dead serious.

Braidon took one of the empty seats by JoJo,"God, I hate her."Braidon said as he sat down next to JoJo. JoJo looked shocked at first."Uh,...who?"JoJo asked."My mom!"Braidon whispered,"She's always on my case!"He added. JoJo's eyes grew wide."She's really your mom?"JoJo asked. Braidon looked over to him, shocked."Dude, wear enough black?!"He criticized."Dude, wear enough BROWN!!"JoJo shot back,"Touche',...I'm Braidon."He said extending his fist."JoJo."JoJo introduced himself,and extended his fist for the knuckle touch that Braidon offered. It didn't feel right. He only did that with Aj."Do you know where,..."He looked at his scheduale,"The music room is?"He asked."I'll show you, I have music next anyway."JoJo got excited just thinking about it. One:He loves music,Two:AJ WAS THERE!!"Thanks,dude."Braidon thanked.

_(Back to Aj!!:3)_ Aj was walking to Music class with Savannah,Justine and Melanie by her side. They looked like their own little clique. When they walked through the door to the Music room, Aj screamed,"JOJO!!"She ran and hugged him."We haven't seen eachother and like forever!!"Aj said dramaticly."It's only been an hour and a half."JoJo pointed out to her,"I KNOW!! People say a year is like forever, but ,for me, an hour and a half seems like an eternity!!"Aj shouted dramaticly."Uhhuh. You're just glad to see me."He showed off."Oh, I see how it is,..."She hesitated, JoJo knew where this was going."Don't say it."He pleaded. Too late."JOSEPH-JONAS MCDODD O'MALLEY!!"She shouted. Everyone in the class laughed."Okay,missy,two can play at that game..."JoJo hesitated. Aj's eyes grew wide,"Oh no."She said as she covered her ears."AMANDA JUNIFER LYNN BASSFORD!!"JoJo yelled. The class laughed even more. Aj glared over to him,...and cracked her knuckles."Oh shit!!"JoJo yelled before he started to run."Get back here!!"Aj yelled after him. They chased eachother until the teacher came in. Students walked to their seats. Melanie walked up to Aj,"Who's that guy you were chasing."Melanie asked politly."JoJo,...why?"Aj asked not really caring for the answer."Is he single?"Melanie asked. Aj's head shot up. Her eyes grew wide. She gave Melanie a death stare and turned around.

**--**

**Ooh, look's like death is heading Melanie's way, but don't hate her, she's a new girl with a crush who doesn't know who belongs to who.**

**Aj:THAT DOESN'T MEAN A THING!!**

**Calm down!!**

**Aj:NO!! I'LL YELL IF I WANT TO!!**

**o-o-o-okay! God, I'm a bitch!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:So far we've met some old friends. Like,...**

**Aj:JUSTINE!!**

**Me:And some new faces. Like,...**

**Aj:(pouts)...Melanie,...(feels Pixel Alice watching her)**

**But why would I hate her, she's such a lovely girl,.heh...heh**

**Pixel Alice:That's what I thought.**

**Me:YO BACK OFF!!**

**JoJo:All of this yelling means one thing**

**All:CYBER CAT FIGHT!!**

**--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

Aj sat next to JoJo in silence. Braidon sat on JoJo's other side,"Dude,who was that girl chasing you?"Braidon asked,"Aj, She's my gir...She's a friend of mine."JoJo whispered."Is she single?"Aj heard this and her eyes grew wide,along with JoJo's. Aj looked over to Braidon who was making kissy faces to her. JoJo started to freak out,"Oh,okay...How about you don't do that...not to her."JoJo ordered."oooh, you like her don't you?"Braidon teased,"More than you think."Aj coughed."Sorry, what was that."Braidon said,"Oh nothing."Aj looked away quickly. Justine rolled her eyes. As did Savannah."You see it too, don't you?"Savannah whispered to Justine."Yup."Justine whispered back. Melanie sat behind Aj. They all just sat there because the music teacher was scrambling around for some papers. Aj leaned over to JoJo,"What do you think she's looking for?"Aj questioned."No clue, she might be looking for some detention papers. Just so she's prepared for Savannah."JoJo laughed."HEY!!" Savannah yelled at him."What? you know it's true."JoJo said. Savannah was about to protest,"You're probably right."Savannah gave up the fight.

Mrs.Sanfordoniolin_(Mrs.Sanford for short.)_ Had found the papers she was looking for. She walked to the front of the classroom and announced,"I have some papers that I would like you all to take home with you. It explains a contest that involves our school, along with many. The point of the contest is, you make your own music peice. It can be any genre. If you sing, write a song, if you play an instrument, make up some notes and put them down on sheet music. But if you write a song you are required to sing or play it. You can make a singing group, or a band. But you have to have it finished by the beginning of November. So all of you get to work."Mrs.Sanford said with joy as she passed out the papers. Aj's face lit up. AJ looked back to Savannah and Justine with puppy dog eyes._(You see, even though Aj is in a band, she used to be in a singing group with Savannah,Justine and her other friend Erin from the south end, But they decided to drop it. Now that Aj's heard about the contest, she wants it all back together again,...but who will be their fourth??)_ Both Justine and Savannah rolled their eyes. Aj got a pouty face and mouthed,"Why not?". Savannah mouthed,"Because."Aj mouthed one more thing,"You're so mean." And they were done with the conversation. Aj looked over to JoJo who had the same look she did. JoJo looked over to Aj and she had puppy dog eyes towards him. They always worked on him."It's not gonna work this time...it won't."JoJo resisted._He's about to give in,_ Aj thought as she pushed out her bottom lip."Fine."He finally said."Yays!!"Aj yelled as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He absolutly _DISPISED_ hugs, but since he started going out with Aj, he's gotten used to it."So you're going to be in the contest?"Braidon asked JoJo."Uh yeah. You?"JoJo asked wondering why Braidon was getting into his buisness."Nah. Looks like you've taken sweet face over there, So I guess I won't even bother."Braidon looked over to Aj and his face flushed."Okaaaay."JoJo hesitated, feeling giulty,"Maybe you can be in it with...us."JoJo regretted saying that. Braidon's face lit up. However, Aj's did not. She just rolled her eyes and turned back to Savannah and Justine and mouthed,"Help me!". They both just pretended they were crying and mouthed,"BOO HOO!" She sent them an evil glare,"I hate you!"She whispered. That cought Melanie's attention,"Me?"She said worried."Oh,...heheh, no."Aj said putting on a fake smile,"I'm talking about Savannah."She added,"Oh good, I thought you were mad at me."Melanie said releaved,"Me? No, just a moment I had. I always those moments. Most of the time, I go off on JoJo, but you were closer, My bad."Aj rambled on."Can I tell you a secret, and trust you _**NOT**_ to tell anyone?"Aj asked Melanie as she pulled her towards herself."Uh,...sure."Melanie said scared for her life. Before Aj could say anything, JoJo pulled her back,"Don't even think about it."He said. Aj pouted,"why not."She whispered."Just _**DON'T**_."He ordered."Fine."Aj gave in. She turned back to Melanie,"Never mind. _JoJo_ is being stuborn and won't let me."Aj pointed out."You don't even need to worry about it! I already know everything."Melanie said happily,"You do?"Aj and JoJo said worried."Yeah ofcourse,It's soooo obvious. You like him, and you were getting jealous that I asked."Melanie said feeling proud with herself,"Woah there Ms. Missy, I don't get jealous. And I don't like him, He's not a boy."Aj laughed."Thanks."JoJo said happily. Melanie laughed."No problem buddy."Aj said happily._(Remember the discussion they had in the last story? Yup, they're bringing it up.)_ Melanie couldn't stop laughing,that is, until she saw Aj's necklace. JoJo had given her that necklace at the end of summer. It had a heart charm that said,"A.JXJ.J". It was carved in the gold perfessionally, but Aj loved it like JoJo did it himself. It was hard to see."Hey, what does your necklace say?"Melanie asked."What neckla..."Aj stopped talking when she felt the necklace on her neck._ I meant to take it off,_ She thought, worried."N-n-nothing, I-i-it doesn't say anything." Aj stuttered as she elbowed JoJo. He turned to her,"Ow."He said as he held his arm. Aj pointed towards her necklace,"I thought you were gonna take it off."JoJo whispered."I thought I was,too."She whispered back,"I guess I just forgot, you know I never take it off."She added. JoJo blushed but managed to say,"I know.".

Mrs.Sanford was struggling to aggust her glasses when she said,"I won't be here on the 23rd and there will be a new substitute.He has a large musical background but is new to teaching music, So be nice."Mrs.Sanford ordered."You know I will."Aj shouted sarcastically."Alright, Aj."Mrs.Sanford giggled."We all know you will,...wink...wink."JoJo said as he flicked her forehead. Aj squinted her eyes and turned towards JoJo."I know where you live,I've lived there."Aj whispered,"Sleep with one eye open."She added."You two certainly like to fight, don't you?"Braidon pointed out."It's not just fighting..."Savannah said to Braidon,"Yeah, there's wrestling,yelling,pouncing,pushing,tackling,punching,kicking,pulling hair,pinning eachother down,...should I continue the list?"Justine added."No, we would be here all day if you did."Savannah laughed."You two fight like that?"Melanie asked concerned. Before the two got a chance to talk,"Yeah,they did. And still do, I would know, I was there."Savannah laughed again."That doesn't even make sense."Aj snapped before Justine could mention the hallway sleeping incident last school year."And we don't act like five year olds any more!! So there!!"Aj snapped again as she stuck her tounge out at her sister."Oh yeah,totally. You soooooo don't act like a five year old."Justine giggled."And where does she get it from,I will never know."JoJo said turning around."You are just as guilty as I am."Aj snapped,hitting JoJo's arm. Aj was about to hit him once more, but JoJo grabbed her arm."Stop it."He said defending his scrawny arm."Make me..."She stopped where she was,"What's that smell?"She said holding her nose,disgusted. Savannah got angry."It's Brittany Whospears perfume,Okay!!"She snapped."Brittany Whospears doesn't even wear her own perfume."JoJo said releasing Aj's hand,"You know, Brittany Whospears doesn't even wear her own hair so, what does she know!"Aj added."Why are we even talking about her?"Justine asked. They all looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Um,...Children,...If you're done with your little conversation, Can we get back to class?"Mrs.Sanford asked politely.They all quickly realized that the entire class was watching them."Hehheh, didn't mean to slow you down."Aj said as she sunk into her chair. JoJo noticed her face and patted her head and said,"She's just a little chatter box."To the teacher. Aj quickly grabbed his wrist."Oh,shut up."She snapped, nearly breaking his hand."Hey, hey, hey."JoJo said trying to get his arm back,"Hey, yourself."She said calmly as she let go of his wrist."Ms.Bassford and Mr.O'Malley, you can continue this conversation at lunch,...or do you want detention?"Mrs.Sanford started to get annoyed."No ma'am."They both said,scared."But expect Savannah there."Aj joked. Savannah glared at her."If you are going to sing in the contest, meet me here after school tomorrow. If you're going to play an instrument, meet me here after school today."Mrs.Sanford gave information. Aj couldn't help but raise her hand,"Yes,Aj."Aj looked nervous,"Well, what about both? And how many acts can you do?"Mrs.Sanford's eyes widened in suprise,"If you are going to play an instrument and sing, meet me here in two days. And you can be in two acts, nothing more, got it?!"Mrs.Sanford smiled."Got it!!"Aj said happily as the bell rang. She quickly hopped up out of her chair and grabbed JoJo,Justine, and Savannah."TIME FOR LUNCH!!"She shouted. She literally dragged them out of the room and straight to lunch. Aj loves her food.

When they were in the cafiteria,JoJo and Aj were finally by themselves,"So are we still on for tonight?"JoJo asked. Aj smiled and pinched his cheek,"You know we are. As long as your new buddy doesn't follow us."She said looking over to Braidon, who was standing by Savannah in the lunch line. He looked back and winked."Yeah, make sure he doesn't."Aj looked back at JoJo with a nuasious look.

:In the lunchline:"Oh yeah, she wants me."He said to Savannah,"Suuuuure she does, And I'm a princess named..."She was broke off by Brian,"We get it,babe."He said as he put his arm around her,"I've told you once, I've told you a million times, I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!"She snapped as she shook his hand off of her shoulder."She wants me."Brian said as he followed her."Noone will listen to me, will they?"Braidon asked."Uh, everyone does, they just stop once you keep rambling on, and on about the same thing."Justine pointed out."Uh...I was listening, but I don't think you have a chance with her."Melanie said form behind him. He quickly turned around. He's never noticed her before."Uh, who are you?"He asked looking at her up and down."I'm Aj's friend,Melanie! You definatly don't have a chance with her."Melanie rolled her eyes as she walked past him.

Back at the table,JoJo was acting secretive."You're hiding something,aren't you?"Aj asked curiously."Well,maybe you can wait for tonight, or maybe I can give you this now."JoJo said as he pulled out a little box with a small blue bow on it."Oooooh!! What is it?!"She asked, excited."Open it and find out."He said as he gave her the small box. She opened it to reveal another necklace. It was a locket with a keyhole in the front."Where's the key?"Aj asked. JoJo smiled and lifted up his head to reveal a chain with a black skull key. Aj couldn't stop herself from smiling."Key to my heart I presume?"Aj smiled happily."Yup."He answered simply. She wanted to just kiss him, but everyone was around. And Melanie and Braidon didn't know. Oh well, Atleast they can have the time at their date tonight.

**--**

**Me:Key to your heart, geez, how gay.**

**Aj:You're the one who wrote it, and what happened to the kiss you promissed me,huh!!**

**Me:You'll get it next chapter, promise.**

**Aj:Good. 'Cause if you don't...:Raises fist:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!!**

**Aj-ME TOO!!**

**JoJo-:Pushes Aj out of the way: ME THREE!!**

**Savannah-:Pushes JoJo:ME FOUR!!**

**Justine-:Pushes Savannah:DON'T FORGET ME!!**

**Melanie-:Gets infront of Justine:AND ME!!**

**Braidon-:Pushes Melanie:AND ME TOO!!**

**Melanie-:Gets angry:Why you!!:Pounces at Braidon:**

**Braidon-:Screams:HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A LITTLE PERSON!!**

_**Dare to dream**_

All through the day, Aj was playing with her new necklace and thinking about her date with JoJo. That was all she could think about. She didn't even notice the note that fell on the desk. When she noticed it was there, the teacher was talking about pi._Perfect, I can read this and not worry about understanding this,_Aj thought. She opened the letter, it read,...

_Roses are red, and violets are blue, I was born beautiful, but what the hell happened to you...Anyway I love you!!_

_Love,_

_your sissy, Savannah_

Aj just rolled her eyes. She elbowed JoJo, who was sitting next to her, and showed him the note. He just laughed."It's not funny,...I'm much more beautiful than Savannah is."Aj pouted,"Yeah you are, it's just funny that she thinks she is."JoJo chuckled. Aj blushed. Savannah,who sits right next to Aj and heard everything,scowled."You know I'm prettier than you!!"She snapped,"Not to JoJo."Aj boasted. Melanie sat behind Aj and frowned. Aj got another note.

_You do like JoJo,don't you??_

_Melanie_

Aj looked at the letter and her eyes widened. She put on a fake disgusted face and turned around."I don't, me and him mess around like that alot. I've been friends with him for a while now. If I would've started liking him, I would've done it a while ago. We're just best friends."Aj pointed out."Okay, if you say so."Melanie said, releaved. Aj felt weird, like Melanie would just come behind her and stab her if she found out that Aj and JoJo were going out. She might.Maybe Aj is overly protective,... Or maybe Aj just watches too many horror movies...I forget which. And she was going to see another one tonight,...this child is unbeleivable."Okay all of you choose a partner and question eachother. Afterwards, you have a quiz, and you all know my policy about cheating."Mr.Papilonco said. All of the kids rolled their eyes,"Choose your partners!!"He snapped. Aj and JoJo were about to choose eachother, But it was too late,"Bassford and Allacoff,O'Malley and Lavern, GET TO WORK!!"He yelled. Aj frowned and her and JoJo yelled,"WHAT!!" To Mr.Papilonco,"We've been partners since the beginning of the year."JoJo added."You two never get any work done when you work together, so no working together for the week. If you do more work seperated, then you stay that way for the rest of the school year. NOW GET TO WORK!!" He snapped. Aj jumped before rubbing her forehead. She turned around towards Melanie,"Uh,...I think I'm not going to do any work...You heard what he had to say...I have to be terrible with someone else, just so I can be partners with my best friend."Aj whispered."I guess I understand...Maybe we can just talk...I presume you and JoJo did that anyway."Melanie smiled."Okay...What do you want to talk about?"Aj asked, smiling."Well,...let's see...How did you and JoJo meet, I wanna know everything."Melanie asked, looking interested. Aj giggled at the thought of the long story."Weeelll...It's an interesting...A LONG interesting story."Aj giggled."You're telling me!"JoJo whispered."_HEY_! I wanna be included in story time,too!"Braidon whined."Fine,...fine!"Aj said,"We'll tell you."JoJo added.They couldn't tell them the _WHOLE_ story._(There's a few some'em,some'ems that they should leave out...like the fact that they made out on the roof of the observatory!!)_"Uh...well, I was having...trouble with my fath...This guy, who lived with me,...Um...Not a dad, but a male parental figure...does that make sense? But any who...Me and my sister couldn't really stay with him...and when I came to this school, JoJo had to show me around...And I told JoJo about the guy and he said he was going to tell,...well let's just say we bot ended up in the nurse..."She said laughing. Melanie and Braidons eyes widened. They both looked at JoJo. He nodded,"Yeah, we did. Her sister ran in with Brian, and Aj ran off...She was running around the school track when I found her. Damn,...She is the fastest thing anyone will ever see!! I couldn't slow her down long enough for me to talk to her, so I...uh..."He hesitated as his face flushed a little."He fuckin' tackled me!! He seriously tackled me!! That was the first experience of our fighting ways."Aj said as she held her heart and looked at the ceiling,"I think,like, everyday after that we fought like that..."JoJo blushed again."But anywho...back to the story!!...Savannah came running and said that...the male parental figure...was there and was coming to get us. We started to freakout and JoJo basically saved our lives!! He grabbed our arms and ran...to his house. And we kind of,...stayed there."Aj said nervously."And by that you mean...?"Braidon asked,"She and her sister lived with me for a few days. As if I needed more girls around the house."JoJo pouted,"You know you love me!!"Aj boasted."You,...why not...Savannah,...not so much!"JoJo laughed."So...a-are you still living with him?"Melanie asked nervously."No...that guy I was talking about,...he got a death sentence and me and Savannah got to move back with my brothers..."Aj smiled."What about your parents?"Braidon asked suspiciously. Aj's happy face disappeared. She looked at the corner of her eye and didn't look like she was going to talk any time soon,...So JoJo did,"Her mom died, and her father is filed under missing persons. She ,...and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about them."JoJo ordered."Watch out I've got a goth gaurd dog."Aj laughed. They all looked over to JoJo."Grrrrrrrrr."He growled.Aj ruffled his hair,"Heheh, easy boy or else you might get in over your head with this little chuwawa over here."She said as she pointed to Braidon,"Yeah,I wouldn't want to make him jealous. Since I'm getting all of your attention."He laughed.Melanie faked a laugh. Braidon sunk in his chair,"That looks familiar, don't you think,Jo."Aj looked over to him."Yeah it does, and I told you not to call me that."JoJo snapped,"I'll call you what ever I want."Aj said as she flicked his head."You don't own me."JoJo smiled,"Who says!!"Aj snapped as she was about to pinch him."I says."He said as he grabbed her arm."You don't count."She snapped,trying to pinch him with her other arm.He grabbed that one too."Stop that."He laughed,"Make me!!"Aj laughed."Okay!!"He said as he let go of her arms,cuasing her to fall to the ground."Owwww!"She whined. JoJo reached out his hand to help her up,gripping the desk,just so she wouldn't pull him down with her."Don't touch me. You're getting more annoying than Cheyenne."Aj snapped as she got up in her chair."Ouch, you really are egdy today..."JoJo hesitated when Braidon broke in,"It's a girl thing, it's best to leave them alone when that thing happens."Braidon warned. Both girls blushed. But Aj's blushing didn't last long. Let me try to put this in the most kid friendly way possible,...She was friggen pissed. JoJo saw her face,"Oh shit."He said before getting up and holding her back,"Let me at'em!!He is so dead!!Let me go,JoJo!!"Aj snapped. Braidon thought all of this talk was her flirting with him, So he stood up and got in her face. He looked down at her necklace. What does this say?"He said as he picked up the heart charm. Aj had gotten one hand away from JoJo, and swatted his hand away."None of your buisness!!"She snapped."Okay..."Braidon said pretending not to care. But he quickly turned around and snatched it off of her neck. He had brocken the chain. JoJo's eyes widened. Along with Aj's."Give that ba..."Aj was cut off by JoJo. JoJo had covered her mouth,"I'll handle this."He said before punching Braidon on the side of his face..."They lady said give it back!! You got that!!"JoJo said holding the scruff of his shirt."JoJo...um...love how you're all defending over me,hon but..."Aj said as she pointed behind him. JoJo looked behind him to find Mr.Papilonco glaring down at him."Uh,...Hi Mr.P...I'm in trouble, aren't I?"JoJo asked nervously."Not only you. Bassford,O'Malley,Lavern, and Allicoff see me after class!!"He snapped."What did I do?"Melanie snapped."You were a witness,so I'm counting on you for an honest report."He pointed out.Aj and Braidon gave the same look,"Bassford, you were an instagater,Lavern, you stole something,so I guess...you were an instagater,too."He said as he walked to his desk.Aj rolled her eyes and sat down with a grunt. Braidon scooted his desk back a little. Melanie was nervous. Braidon was the only one out of the four who has gotten in trouble.

After class, the four stayed. Mr.Papilonco was less than pleased when he looked at all of them."I would like to hear from Melanie first,the rest of you,...back room."That wasn't a question. They all understood and went to the glass room in the back. When they were back in the room,Mr.Papilonco turned to Melanie,"Tell me what happened..."And their conversation continued.

:In The Back Room:

JoJo was tapping his fingers in a rythem. Aj was drawing a picture. And Braidon was staring at JoJo, angry,"Why,exactly,did you hit me!!"He snapped."You broke Aj's necklace."JoJo mumbled."It's just a necklace!! And it's not like it was yours!!"He yelled."I GAVE IT TO HER!!"He yelled."I KNEW IT!! YOU DO LIKE HER!! IT'S NO REASON TO HIT ME!!"Braidon yelled back,"I DON'T LIKE HER!! AND I'VE ALREADY TOLD HER THAT!!"He snapped. Aj smiled when she remembered the night she had with him on the roof of the observatory."THEN WHAT'S YOUR REASON!!"Braidon yelled."BECAUSE I'M HIS GIR..."JoJo covered her mouth,"You don't need to yell."He said sympathetically,"Fine"She mumbled."Well,...I'M WAITING!!"Braidon snapped. JoJo had gotten angry again."SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!"JoJo snapped. Braidon stopped yelling and sat down in shock."You mean to say,I've been hitting on your girlfriend this entire time?"He said. JoJo nodded,"I normally hold Aj back from fights, but you took and broke the necklace that I gave her, so I was pissed.I don't have anything against you,personally.But I get angry at anyone trying to hit on her."JoJo said. Aj scowled at him, but quickly turned happily to Braidon,"That's his way of saying he's sorry."Aj smiled,"Uh, why don't you look and see what the necklace says, yourself."She added. Braidon still had the necklace, forgetting to give it back, so he looked at it. When he saw the initials he smiled."Atleast I know now that it will never happen."He smiled up at JoJo,who was now looking over Aj's shoulder to see what she was drawing."Maybe you can tell that to Melanie,"She said,the boys looked at her,"She asked me if you were single, and she won't give it up!"Aj said taking her sketch book out of JoJo's sight,"Hey...No peeking."She snapped."So,I'm not in trouble anymore,since I never knew about this?"Braidon asked. JoJo thought for a moment,"Not with me,I guess...but with Mr.P,We're all dead."JoJo said as he looked back to Melanie and Mr.Papilonco. They weren't looking back there,so JoJo sneaked a kiss on her cheek. Aj blushed and giggled. She looked back to the two, Mr.Papilonco had sent Melanie off and motioned for the three to come out. So they did.

"I am very disapointed in all of you,...But I will show mercy,...I won't call your parents,if...you come to afterschool detention."He said smiling.Braidon sighed. But Aj and JoJo were about to freak out. Mr.Papilonco saw their faces,"Is there something wrong with that?"JoJo blushed and looked at the ground,"You see,Mr.P,Me and JoJo have...uh...a date tonight."Aj blushed."Well, I wouldv'e never guessed, the two of you."He said sarcastically. JoJo's head sunk,"You can tell, can't you?"Aj said nervously."I can, but I don't know about anyone else. I know about you keeping all of this a secret, I understand what seniors are like, that's why I seperated you,but fighting? It's my fault this happened,that's why I'm not calling your parents...But if you don't go tonight, I will call your parents."He said sternly."Okay,Mr.P, sorry we even tried."Aj said sadly.

They were about to leave until Braidon said,"This is yours, I beleive."He said as he gave her the broken necklace."Thanks."She said simply,"And don't worry, your secret's safe with me."He said happily,"Thanks."JoJo said happily as he put his arm around Aj. He looked at her sad face. She was looking down at the broken necklace in her hand. JoJo lifted her face up."Smile."Braidon said,"Please, before you scare the freshmen away!"JoJo laughed.

Atleast Braidon isn't the enemy!!

**--**

**Awe!! Wasn't that cute!!**

**Aj-:Strangling Braidon: YOU BROKE MY NECKLACE!!**

**Braidon-:gasping for air:I...didn't...mean to**

**JoJo-:shaking his head:And she's my girlfriend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! I'm back!!**

**Aj-ME TO...:Aj's mouth gets covered:**

**Me-:Holds Aj's mouth:Not this again. I will die before you start this again.**

**Aj-:Muffled:Yes ma'am.**

**JoJo-Hand's off my woman!!**

**Me-If it wasn't for me, your **_**woman**_** wouldn't be here!! You got that!!**

**JoJo-:scared:Yes ma'am.**

**Me-Good,...NOW BACK TO THE STORY!!:3**

**--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

Aj slummed when she walked into the weight gym with JoJo and Braidon. Mr.Papilonco's version of detention, is the same as whootball practice._(To us humans, Football practice.:3)_ Aj looked around and saw a bunch of excersize equipment,punching bags,weight benches and mats. Aj could swear she saw blood stains on the mats. She shivered."Oh for the love of who...what do these whos do in here?!"She said looking down at the mats."They work!!"Mr.Papilonco yelled as he dropped some mats in front of them."Which is what you're going to do."He said sternly. At that moment, Melanie ran into the room,"You're late!!"Mr.P snapped,"I know, I had to handle something."She smiled. When she walked up and stood besides Aj, Aj was shocked,"Why are you here?!"She whispered,"I told him that I started it, that's most of the reason why he didn't call your parents,...or guardians."She whispered back.Aj smiled."Thanks."She said simply."Okay!! What I need you all to do is,...first run ten laps around the gym,...second clear all of the eguipment out of the gym,...and third...get all of the equipment for the general gym class and set it up...GET TO WORK!!"He yelled. Ofcourse,...Aj lapped all of them. She was done for a good ten minutes before the rest of them."Geez, you guys are slow."Aj said as JoJo plopped down next to her."You...are on steroids."Braidon said as he put his hand on the wall, to keep his balance."I have 95 brothers,I have to keep in shape to defend myself when they feel like wrestling...You guys are just slow."Aj laughed. Melanie fell in front of her,"No! Braidon's right...You're on steroids."She said as she lifted her head up."You guys aren't here to sit around,...NOW GET BACK TO WORK!!"Mr.P Yelled. They stood up and ran to pick up something.

After they cleared the room, the all colapsed. Mr.P walked up,"Nice, now that you've cleared the room, fill it up with the general gym equipment."Mr.P ordered."Five more minutes."Aj whined."The faster you fill the room, the faster you get home."He added. Aj shot up,"WAKEY WAKEY EVERYONE!!"Aj yelled as she helped them all up,"I WANNA GO HOME!!"She added as she pushed them to the equipment closet."Fine fine, stop pushing!"Braidon said as he got away from Aj. Before they knew it,...they were done.

"I'm going home!"Aj whined as she grabbed her bookbag."I'll go with you." JoJo said grabbing his bookbag."Is there a slight chance that you wouldn't mind carrying me?"Aj pleaded,"The chance of that happening is zero to zero."He said pushing her away from him."Oh, C'mon...pleeeaaassee!!"Aj whined and pleaded."No."He rejected. When they were out of the room, Aj did the puppy dog face."Pwetty pweeaassee."She said sticking her bottom lip out. JoJo rolled his eyes. When they were at the school exit, JoJo looked behind him to make sure noone was there, and said,"Fine but only to our street."He said as they walked out of the door. He knelt down so she could get on his back. She hopped on his back and said,"Thank you,JoJo."She smiled."Yeah,yeah, this is the last time."He warned,"uhhuh, that's what you said the last time, and the time before that...I'm thinking that this won't be the last."She said smiling."I have a feeling you're right, but there's no harm in trying."He laughed."I only use you when I can't walk."Aj smiled,"Oh, so you use me. And you seem like you can't walk alot."JoJo laughed again."I have a very fragile body."Aj whined,"I don't wanna hear it. If you have a fragile body, you wouldn't be able to handle your brothers."JoJo shook his head."My brother's are sissies compared to Mr.Papilonco's punishments. If they were in detention they would come out crying."Aj laughed as she set her head down on his back,"I'm so tired."She yawned."I am, too. But I'm a nice enough guy to carry you."He said looking back at her and smiling. She had fallen asleep. Looks like their deal was broken. He would have to carry her all the way to her house.

...Bad mistake...

When JoJo walked up to Aj's door step, Micheal opened the door quickly,"We'll take her from here!!"He yelled as he grabbed Aj from JoJo's back. He just tossed Aj off to Darren and turned to JoJo,"I'm watchin' you, kid."He said pointing to his eyes and then towards JoJo."Yeah, I know. I got that speech the last time I dropped her off."JoJo smiled."Expect the expected."Darren said,"He just can't get over the fact that you and our baby sister are dating, Even though EVERYONE ELSE HAS!!"Darren yelled. Micheal pushed him in the house,"Go away!!...You,Too!!"Micheal snapped to both Darren and JoJo. JoJo had gotten the picture and left.

When Aj awoke, she was on the couch. Darren had Kyle over and they were watching a whootball game."Hey,guys. What's up?!"She said, rubbing her eyes."The score for the stupid Whoboys!!"Darren yelled._(As you could've figured, Whoboys means Cowboys!!X3)_"Yeah, it might be the first quarter,...but the Redwhoskins are loosing so far! It's killing us!!"Kyle yelled too."It's agony!!"Darren added."You know you guys love the Whogirls!!"Aj laughed."The whocheerleaders are different! Everyone loves the whocheerleaders!!"Kyle pointed out."Whatever!"Aj laughed again as she fell to the floor."I can't beleive you didn't hear us yelling."Darren said as he turned towards his sister, because of commercials."I was passed out,"She started to whisper,"I had the Papilonco punishment." Darren's eyes grew wide and he gasped,"What did you do?!"He said worried."I was, apperantly, an instagater for a fight JoJo had gotten into."Aj said nervously,"Ooh, I feel bad for you."He said,"Don't tell _mother_."Aj laughed. Darren and Kyle laughed,too, knowing she was talking about Micheal. Micheal was the oldest and had to take care of all of them. Think about it..._ALL_ of them. The whootball game came back on,"Sorry, time to get away from reality for this time of life."Darren said. Aj gave him a look."Okay."She said as she got up and went to the stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs, she heard them yell,"GO...GO,..GO,GO,GO...TOUCHDOWN!!"They yelled. Aj just smiled and went to her room. She definately loved them. Her other brothers,...not so much.

"Hey,Aj!! You wanna come skateboarding with us?!"The second oldest,Brad, asked with her other brothers,Aloc and Aaron."Naw, I think I'm just going to go to sleep. I'm exhausted."She said as she pushed her way through them,"Why? Your boyfriend wear you out!!"He laughed."It's none of your buisness, and it WASN'T JOJO!!"She snapped as she slammed her door. She absolutley hated most of her brothers.

She didn't think JoJo was doing the same thing...

JoJo was leaning against his door after slamming it in Holly's face. He hated it when they tried to get into his buisness. Which Holly liked to do alot. He just plopped down on his bed and started to fall asleep.

...As did Aj.

**--**

**Are you tired?**

**Aj-:swatted at me:Leave me alone!!**

**Okay.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy,peoples!!**

**Aj-why do **_**you**_** always get introduce us to the peoples!?Huh!**

**Because I'm cool like that!**

**--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

Aj slept soundly, until Savannah ran into the room, Slamming the door. Aj quickly woke up and yelled,"I'M AWAKE!!".When she realized it was Savannah, She fell back onto her bed,"Why are you in here!?"She snapped,"Hey this is my room too,buster!!"Savannah snapped as she leaned on the door."Well, you don't need to slam the door!!"Aj yelled with a pillow over her face."I'm just angry!! You know why?!"Savannah asked angrily as she plopped down on her bed."No...But I have this crazy feeling that you're going to tell me."Aj said as she sat up."It's Aloc!!"Savannah whined."What about him?"Aj asked. Savannah burried her face in her hands."He stole my whophone and he won't give it back!!" Savannah cried.Aj's eyes widened. She grabbed Savannah's hand and snapped,"It's go time!!"And dragged her out of the room. Aj was sick and tired of the boys having no regard for them or their stuff."Where're we going?"Savannah asked,worried."We're going to get your whophone back!"Aj snapped."You don't mean...?"Savannah was scared for her life."Oh,I mean...!"Aj snapped back to her sister.

They were going into...

...THEIR BROTHER'S ROOM!!

JoJo was snuggled into his blanket,fast asleep._(I bet he looks adorable!!X3)_ He was perfectly perfect where he was.Nothing could pull him out of this state of comfort. Except for his sister,Alexandra. She quickly opened his door with a,"JOJO!! WAKE UP!!". JoJo quickly shot up."Alexandra...?"He looked at his sister with a confused look."The great!"She added. JoJo put one of his pillows over his head."What do you want?!"He mumbled from under the pillow."There's...A _cute_ guy, at the door for you. He says its important. Says its about some music competition you're in with him."Alexandra rambled on."Does he wear alot of orange?"JoJo asked as he sat up."Yeah,...Did I mention I love orange?"Alexandra started daydreaming. JoJo jumped up."Move!"He ordered. She got out of the way and he ran down stairs.

When he made it to the living room, he found Braidon sitting on the couch being stared at by a bunch of girls. 95 to be exact. But quickly turned to 96 when Alexandra ran down and joined the rest of them. Braidon just blushed as he was being poked at. JoJo rolled his eyes,"FREEZE!!"He yelled. All of the girls stopped in their tracks and backed away. They quickly found something better to do and left the room. After JoJo made sure all of his sister's were gone he turned to Braidon, confused."Uh...waddaya want?"JoJo asked simply."Um...This wasn't really my idea, it was Melanie's!"Braidon said as he pulled his hat over his eyes."Ah...The master mind of the plan."JoJo said as he looked out the window to see Melanie, hiding behind a bush. Braidon looked over to JoJo, who nodded, then motioned to her to come in. She did. She came around the corner of the living room,blushing."Uh yea, I guess he told you this was my idea,huh?"She smiled."Yea, he did. Why'd you guys come over here anyway?"JoJo asked looking at them both. Melanie looked nervous to give the answer. Just before Braidon could speak up for her, JoJo's whophone started ringing. The two looked at him as he answered."Herro...?"_(That's how he answers his phone when Aj calls,he could tell it was her by the ring.)_Melanie giggled."Hold on, let me pur you on speaker."JoJo said as he put the phone on speaker. When he put it on Aj said,"Howdydo!"She knew whenever he put it on speaker, there was someone there."H-hey Aj!"Melanie said nervously,"Yo! What up, buddeh!"Braidon said happily."Good! You two are there!! Look,JoJo,...I need backup!!"Aj said worried."Why? What's wrong?"JoJo started getting worried,"I'm going into the death zone! I need help!"JoJo just smirked at the phone,"Okay, which death zone is this? The one in the video game or the one in your house?"JoJo questioned."The one in my house."Aj whined."Ooh..."He hesitated and looked up to Braidon and Melanie. He didn't have the time to explain it to them,"Sounds like you need backup!"JoJo smiled,"You think so!! You know, I thought I could do it myself and DIE!!"Aj snapped."Okay,okay! We're coming."JoJo said as he hung up the whophone."Look,You guys gonna help or just watch!"JoJo asked."I'll help! I owe her that much."Braidon said, smiling. They both looked over to Melanie."NO, I'm gonna watch! OFCOURSE I'M HELPING! Sometimes guys are too dumb to handle."Melanie snapped as she walked out the door."What's up with her?"JoJo asked. Braidon shrugged and they followed her.

When they made it to Aj's house, Her and Savannah were sitting on the front porch. Aj was hugging Savannah,who was crying."What'd they take this time?"JoJo asked as he walked up and sat on Savannah's other side and put his arm around her too."Aloc took her whophone...AND I STILL NEVER GOT MY HAT BACK!!"Aj yelled as she stood up."You remember the one I wore to the dance last year? Yeah!! They took it after I came back!!"Aj yelled."It's just a hat."Braidon said. Savannah looked up at him with tear struck eyes. She walked up to him,grabbed the scruff of his shirt and shook him."I...WANT...MY...WHOPHONE...BACK!!"Savannah snapped as she shook him. Melanie laughed."Okay...okay...We'll help."Braidon said as he tried to get away."Alright! Let's go!!"Aj shouted as she pointed in the direction of the door. They all followed her inside.

...And so begins their quest!!

**--**

**Me:Y'all are gonna die**

**Melanie:Why?**

**Aj:You'll find out!**

**Me:You'll all find out!! Just keep reading!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howdydo!! I'm back with more!!**

**Aj:More me!!**

**JoJo:And me!!**

**Aj:Well,yeah. But I'm more important to this story!**

**JoJo:This story's based around me!**

**Aj:US!!**

**I don't get how y'all stick together when you fight like this all the time...**

**--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

The five stood infront of a big door with a sign that said 'KEEP OUT!'. Aj opened the door and the smell of the room collided with the fresh air. It was like a big slap in the face."OH MY GOD!! It smells like the inside of Braidon's hat!"Melanie held her nose in disgust. Braidon started laughing."I'm afraid to ask but, why do you know what his hat smells like?"JoJo asked."For no good reason, while we were walking to your house, he shoves that death trap of a hat..."She hesitated as she looked over to Braidon,"IN MY FACE!!" She snapped. Braidon took off his hat."I'm sorry..."He looked over to Melanie with a devilish smile. He, again, shoved his hat in her face,"But, that doesn't effect me."Braidon smiled as he held the hat in her face."Braidon! Get this thing out of my face!!"Melanie shouted."Nooooo, you like it!"Braidon said in a fake mexican voice._(You know!! Like that penguin in 'Happy Feet'.)_"You guys need to keep it down!! You'll wake Ian up!" Aj said as she walked into the room. JoJo and Savannah followed her.Braidon and Melanie followed them.

Aj went straight to the crib on the far side of the room, to check and see if Ian was asleep. He was...Until Braidon slammed the door behind him. Ian started crying."Oh..."She said as she picked up the small blue haired boy."Shhh...it's okay."Aj said as she rocked him back and forth. He wouldn't stop."I'll help her handle Ian, you guys look for the whophone."JoJo said as he walked up to Aj. The rest nodded and went to look.

Aj sat on the chair next to the crib,JoJo pulled up a chair from one of the many desks in the room."You know the only way to get him to sleep."Aj sighed. JoJo sighed too."Do any of your brothers have a who guitar?"JoJo asked. Aj pointed over to a purple and brown bed. Belonging to her nerdy brother Jeremy. Noone except Aj knew that he played the who guitar. JoJo walked over and picked up the purple guitar."Purple's not really my color."JoJo whined. Aj glared at him, and quickly covered Ian's ears,"Just play the damn thing."She snapped. JoJo sat down,"Yes,ma'am."He said before starting to play. Aj waited a few notes before she started to sing.

Aj:_hello,beuatiful. How's it going?_

_I hear it's wonderful, in California_

_I've been missing you_

_it's true_

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_'cuase I could go_

_across the world_

_and see everything and never be satisfied_

_if I couldn't see those eyes_

Melanie stopped what she was doing and looked over to Aj. She'd never heard a voice like that before. JoJo stopped playing the who guitar. Ian started crying again."UGH!!"JoJo leaned his head back. Aj just sat there until it hit her."Savannah! Come here!"Aj ordered. Savannah came running over,"We could sing to him."Aj smiled."I don't sing well unless Justine sings with me."Savannah sighed."No problem..."Aj already had her whophone out and was calling Justine."You're not gonna ask her to come over here just for that are you?"Savannah said."Nope...Hey Just!...Yea, as you can hear we need a little help...'kay, gotcha."Aj said before putting it on speaker phone.Aj started it off.

Aj:_There's a time_

_when we all choose_

Justine:_To either quit_

_follow through_

Aj:_To just loose faith_

Justine:_Or trust your heart_

Aj:_To somehow lead you through the dark_

_We're not the only ones_

_whos dreaming_

Savannah:_Who needs help_

_to carry on_

All:_We might get lonely_

_but we're not_

_alone_

They stopped when Aj realized that Ian was fast asleep. She smiled and put him back in the crib,"Works everytime,...Thanks,Just..."Aj thanked,"No problem, you know I love to help, but I gotta go before my dad gets all angry because I'm running up the phone bill,bye."Justine said happily,"Hasta la vista."Aj said happily and hung up the phone. Everyone was looking at Aj and Savannah."What?"Was all they had to say."Okay, I'm overloading with questions, but first...since when could you sing!!"JoJo snapped towards Savannah."I never said I can't sing, I've always said I don't sing...There's a difference, dipface!!"She snapped."Whatever! And two,...Where did that song come from!?"JoJo was oh so very confused."There's alot of things that you don't know about me JoJo. I'm suprised that you even cought on as dumb as you are!"Aj snapped. Savannah rolled her eyes."If you guys are going to fight, atleast leave the room so you don't wake up lil'bits over here."They didn't seem to heed Savannah's warning. Instead, They started fighting. Like the good old days. Yup, they started tackeling eachother.Yeah,...the good old days.

The others stood there, watching.Braidon and Melanie were covering their eyes. Savannah was rolling hers. The door to the room creeked open. Savannah quickly turned her attention to the door."uh, guys...we've got company."Savannah said as she saw her brother's,Jason and Jordan walk in. The couple stopped their fighting. But what they were doing at the moment didn't look like fighting. Aj was laying on the ground being pinned by JoJo,who was sitting on top of her. It looked like he was trying to rape her. Jason and Jordan stopped in their track."OH!! GROSS!! If you're gonna do that, do that in your _OWN ROOM!!_"Jason yelled."I KNOW!! NOW WE GOTTA BURN THE CARPET!!"Jordan added."Dude,...you need to burn everything in this room."Melanie snapped. Braidon just stood there until saying,"There's something by my foot,...and I think it just moved...I wanna go home!"Braidon started freaking out."I'd love to go too but, I'm kind of pinned down."Aj said as she just sat there. JoJo quickly got up, and helped Aj up."We weren't doing anything, we were just fighting..."Aj pointed out,"Which I won!!"JoJo shouted."Noooo! I would've won if noone got in the way!"Aj shouted back at him."Uh,Guys...We don't wanna crash this love fest but,...GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!!"The two twin who boys yelled. Aj sent them a glare and started cracking her knuckles,"What was that, you little twerps!!"Aj snapped before being held back."Why do have to always hold me back!!"Aj yelled at JoJo."Becuase I don't wanna see what you did to Seitle all over again...Well, actually I would, but not to someone else."JoJo pointed out. Aj giggled as she remembered turning into a slugger that day."She had it coming, and so do they!"She said as she glared at the two again. Savannah gasped."What!?"They all freaked out."I found my whophone!!"She said happily."YEES!! Now we can leave!"Braidon yelled."B-but I want my hat..."Aj said before being pushed by JoJo,Braidon, Melanie,and Savannah,"We'll find it later!!"JoJo snapped.

When they were out, Braidon turned into a drama queen."Yes!! Freash air! I CAN BREATHE!!"He yelled."Stop being a drama queen!"Melanie snapped,"Drama king thank you!"He snapped back at her,"No...Queen fits you better."Melanie laughed,"I know you don't want this in your face again."Braidon said as he took off his hat."No, anything but that!"Melanie cried as she hid her face with her hands."Thought so."He said as he situated his hat on his head."Y'all need to stop flirting..."JoJo said as he laughed. Braidon blushed and Melanie gave JoJo an evil look."Dude,...It's totally obvious! If JoJo can point it out, anyone can..."Aj smiled. Melanie's glare turned to Aj. Braidon blushed even more. Aj looked over to Braidon with wide eyes."Dude,We're just kidding."She said as she noticed his blushing."I-I-I know!"He smiles nervously. Just then,Micheal walked up the steps."I didn't know you had friends over..."He hesitated as he looked at JoJo,"I didn't know you had _him _over,either!"Micheal sent a glare to JoJo."Micheal, This is Braidon and Melanie...And be nice!"Aj snapped."I should probably get going. My mom doesn't know I left...heheh."Braidon said,rubbing th back of his neck."My parents think I'm helping someone with a science project."Melanie said."My parents don't care."JoJo said."But I do!"Micheal snapped."Fine,fine...we'll leave."Aj smiled."But you live here!"Micheal said with a confused look."Is it a crime to go for a walk?!"Aj snapped. She pushed JoJo,Braidon and Melanie out the door.

When they were out, Aj rolled her eyes,"I hate it when he acts like a mister mom!!"Aj snapped as she started walking towards the observatory." Where're you going?"Braidon said. Melanie's eye's grew wide when she looked past Aj to see a big biulding on a hill."Woah! That's amazing..."Melanie said as she gazed at the large biulding."Can we go check it out?"She said happily."I thought you guys had to go home!"JoJo said nervously."I lied, Aj's brother just scares me and I wanted to get out of there."Braidon laughed."My mom doesn't care."Melanie added. Aj smacked her forehead."Look guys I bet it's something stupid so you guys should just go home and we'll see you tomorrow..."Aj said,stalling."Okay!"Braidon said happily. He noticed that Aj and JoJo wanted to being alone. He grabbed Melanie's hand and pulled her in the other direction."Dude!! What's your problem!!"Melanie snapped. When they were far away enough for Aj and JoJo not to hear them, he let go of her."What's up with you... You're telling me you don't want to check that place out!?"Melanie snapped. He rolled his eyes,"You still don't get it, do you?" Braidon said."Get what?!"She was getting annoyed."They go on late walks together, Aj's brother doesn't like JoJo, And I don't hit on Aj anymore!! And you call me dumb!"Braidon said as he turned around and started walking away. Melanie stood there, crushed. Not at the fact that Aj was going out with JoJo, she still doesn't get it. But at the fact that Braidon actually talked to her like that. Noone talked to her like that before.But,... why does she care...It's just Braidon. One thing's for sure, She needed to correct his wrong!

Melanie ran up next to Braidon. She was silent for a minute, until,"Why exactly do you care if I get this thing you're talking about or not?"She asked,"I don't get alot of things, if you haven't noticed."She added."I think Aj or JoJo should be the one to tell you. I don't like breaking news to people,...exspecially if it might ruin their hopes of happiness forever."Braidon said as he looked up at the sky."You definately aren't an opptomistic who,are you?"Melanie smiled. Braidon laughed a little,"No...I guess not."Braidon laughed. _This is so confusing, first he yells at me and now he's being nice to me!!_,Melanie thought."Are you bi-polar?"She thought out loud."What!?"Braidon didn't look too upset, but he smiled after he saw her face. She had an,"I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT!!" face. Braidon started laughing,"Bi-polar is a fancy way to put it,shorty!"He laughed as he ruffled the short girl's hair."Hey watch it!! You know what? I'm gonna buy my own hat and stick it in your face when you get on my nerves!" She laughed."You do that."He laughed as he turned to his house. Melanie realized that she walked all the way to his house with him,...and her house was in the opposite direction."See you tomorrow."He said before going into his house."Yeah...see you tomorrow."She said happily.

**--**

**I don't know about you, but I think I smell a hint of MelanieXBraidon...Hmmm...Hmmm**

**Mekanie:No, what you're smelling is Braidon's hat.**

**Braidon:Does my hat small that weird?**

**Melanie:Have you ever smelled your own hat?**

**Braidon:No...actually I havn't.:Smells hat:**

**Braidon:HOLY WHOJESUS!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Did y'all like that last chapter?**

**Aj:I did.**

**JoJo:I guess,I did too**

**Braidon:I never wanna go in that room again**

**Melanie:Same here.**

**--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

Aj and JoJo walked to the observatory in silence. Until Aj finally spoke up,"I want my hat back!"She pouted."Are you ever gonna let that go?"JoJo sighed."It was an expensive hat,okay! It was cute, and I looked so pretty with it on."She whined,"You're beautiful period. You'll find the hat eventually, and I can't count how many hats you have already."JoJo laughed. Aj giggled."What?"JoJo said looking confused."You called me beautiful."She giggled."Yeah, If you haven't noticed yet, I do alot."JoJo laughed."Yeah, I know...Everytime you do, it feels like the first time you told me."Aj said as they walked up to the bucket."Yeah,I know."He said as he helped her in the bucket. He said nothing more until they got to the door,"I'm suprised that you don't act the way you did when I told you."JoJo said as he pulled his hands out of his pockets."Oh,you mean like this."Aj said before kissing him. But a small peck quickly turned to making out. JoJo pulled away. Aj looked confused for a second. But it changed. JoJo opened the door and looked back her with a devilish smile. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. When it was over he pulled her into the observatory. Aj,slamming the door behind her._(This is where it get's a little too romantic, so I'm going to flip over to Braidon!)_

Braidon plopped down on his bed, exhausted as anywho should be after having faced the Papilonco punishment, A disgusting room, an awkward moment with a girl, and having to explain to his mother where he's been. He couldn't handle the awkward moment, let alone with Melanie! If anyone hasn't realized his new crush, he's cool. But if anyone found out, he would be humiliated and Melanie wouldn't speak to him ever again,but if she did ever speak to him, it would be too weird. Braidon pulled a pillow over his face. It was tough being a teenager. He knew that. I think all teenagers knew that. But I think Braidon experienced the worst day ever. Poor Braidon."If she only felt the same way about me..."Braidon said to himself._(Off to Melanie!!X3)_

Melanie walked into her house after the longest walk she's taken in a while."Hi,sweetie. Did you have fun making that science project?"Her mother called. Her mother was the one and only,Maria Allicoff. She's a famous who to the west enders, but in the north end, she's an average mom."Wha...?Oh! Yeah, it was fun...hehe!"She said nervously."What's that smell?"Maria asked as she left the kitchen to the hall way Melanie was in."It's the smell of a hat,...and a room...now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a two hour bath."Melanie said as she walked up the stairs,"You do that, and what do you want for dinner?"Maria asked."Um,...Something yummy!!"Melanie smiled as she ran up the stairs. Maria smiled. She knew when she said yummy, she didn't mean healthy. She ran back into the kitchen and started making dinner.

Melanie ran into her room to get some clothes. She looked at the metals and ribbons hung on her wall. Martial arts was definately her thing. She was good at it. If she wanted to, she could kick Braidon's ass. But she didn't want to. He's one of the few people who are nice to her in her new home. She smiled at the thought of her new friends.

--:Next day:--

Aj,JoJo,Savannah, and Justine stood there, watching the schools most popular girl,Tess,sing on the fountain of the courtyard. Aj rolled her eye's. Tess always showed off like that. But to go this far and sing, infront of everyone,on the fountain. Melanie ran up."Hey guys,whatcha doing...Oh my god...why is there a..."Aj answered her unfinished question,"We have no idea. We got here, and she was up there singing."Aj said as she turned to Melanie with a,"She's so weird"look. Melanie laughed. After Tess was done singing, Mrs.Sanford hopped on the fountain next to her."Okay, does anyone else want to show off their stuff for the Music competition."Mrs.Sanford said happily. Aj's eyes widened. She saw a bunch of hands shoot up. She quickly shot her hand up. She actually didn't want to be picked, she just does that to mess with people. She just stood there with her hand up. Melanie looked at her with a confused look,"I didn't know that you're going to be in the competition."Melanie pointed out."Yea, Me,JoJo,and Braidon are doing it together."Aj smiled. Melanie couldn't help but feel left out."Oh,I see."Melanie said as she looked at the ground. Aj saw her look,"If you want, you can be in it with us."Aj said with a hand on Melanie's shoulder."Really?"Melanie said happily."Uhhuh...JoJo asked Braidon to be in it with us before telling me, so it's payback."Aj smiled."AJ!! C'mon up here!!"Mrs.Sanford said happily. Aj's eyes widened as she realized her hand was still up."What!! I didn't really want to go up there!"Aj said to Melanie."I'll go up with you, just follow my lead. As long as you know the words to I'm already gone by Kelly Klwhoskin, you're fine."Melanie said as they started walking up to the fountain.

When they were up there,Melanie motioned for Aj to start...She was afraid, but she did.

Aj:_What you see's not what you get_

_with you there's just no measurment_

_no way to tell what's real or what isn't there_

_your eyes,they sparkle_

_that's all changed_

_and tonight they fall like acid rain_

_you wash away the love I had with you_

Braidon ran up by JoJo,"Yo,buddeh,what's going on."He said before looking over to the fountain to see the two most unlikely girls, singing together.

Melanie:_You know you did it_

Both:_I'm gooooooone_

_to find something to live for in this world_

_there's no match at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_you were wrooooooooong_

_if you think you can walk right through my door_

_that is just so you_

_coming back when I finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

Aj:_Oh oh ohwoah_

Melanie:_The key of silence_

_that's what's golden_

_nothin' matters when you're broken_

_that was me whenever I was with...you_

_Always ending_

_Always over_

_back and forth_

_up and down like a roller coaster_

_I'm breaking that habit_

_today_

Aj:_You know you did it_

Both:_I'm goooooooone_

_to find something to live for in this world_

_there's no match at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_you were wroooooooong_

_if you think you can walk right through my door_

_that is just so you _

_coming back when I finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

Aj:_Something I need to hear you say_

_and sorry doesn't cut it,babe_

_take a hint and walk away_

_'cuase I'm gone_

Melanie:_C'mon,babe,just get a clue_

_It's what you did that's hurting you_

_All I needed was the truth_

_Now I'm gone_

Aj:_What you see's not what you geeeet_

Melanie:_What you see's not what you geeeeeeeeet_

Aj:_You know you did it_

Both:_I'm goooooooooone_

_to find something to live for in this world_

_there's no match at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_you were wroooooong_

_if you think you can walk right through my door_

_that is just so you_

_coming back when I finally moved...on_

_I'm already gone_

Aj:_I'm already gone_

Afterwards everyone started cheering. Aj and Melanie looked at eachother in amazement."I didn't know you could sing!"Aj said happily,"I didn't know how good we sound together either!"She added."That was lovely,girls! Pure talent!"Mrs.Sanford said into the microphone. Braidon and JoJo ran up on the fountain. Braidon stole the microphone from Mrs.Sanford and shouted,"I think we have our winners right here,y'all."Braidon said as he and JoJo pointed at the two girls. Mrs.Sanford giggled. As did the girls. I can tell you one thing,Tess wasn't so happy about it. She's always seen herself as the best around and noone would dare to get in her way. She just stood there and pouted.

Everyone continued to cheer. The bell rang and everyone stopped cheering and scrambled to get to their classes. Aj and JoJo looked extremely overly happy. I mean, Aj should be, she just sang infront of the entire school, but it was something else. Braidon looked back at their happy faces,"Okay...Why so happy?"Braidon asked."Not gonna tell you...But you can guess and if you get it right, I'll raise my hand. Just for you to know."Aj said happily."Okay,um...good day?"Braidon asked. Aj shook her head."Did you get a new whophone?"Melanie asked. Aj shook her head."Makeout with someone?"Braidon asked. Aj's hand shot up,along with JoJo's."I did!!"JoJo shouted. Aj had a fake confused look."Really,...hmmmm I guess I'm not alone in this world!"Aj said happily."Who was it?"Melanie asked,not really disappointed."I'm not anyone!"JoJo said as he looked over to Aj,who had puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip quivered,"You can tell me, cant'cha?"She whined."Fine, come here."He said as he pulled her close to him, to make sure only him and her heard the conversation. When she was close enough, he whispered to her."You..."He whispered. Aj quickly stepped back,pretending to look suprised."I...I never would've guessed...I am shocked, really...and truely. I never saw you as the kind of guy to makeout with her."Aj rambled. JoJo laughed as she did so."Well, who did you makeout with?Huh?"JoJo asked with his hands on his hips. She motioned him towards her. He got close enough for noone else to hear, and she whispered to him."You..."She whispered. JoJo stepped back and pretended to gag."OH GOD...OH GOD!! WHY HIM!! WHY!!"He yelled."You ask...you suffer the concequinces."Aj laughed as she headed into the school."Love how we're being left out."Melanie said as she followed Aj."I think I have an idea who they're talking about."Braidon said as he followed Melanie."Hey! Don't leave me!"JoJo yelled after his friends.

One thing's for sure,...they're going to be late.

**--**

**I think that chapter was kewl**

**Aj:WE SOUND SO AWESOME!!**

**Melanie:I KNOW!!**

**Braidon:Girls...can't live with 'em.**

**JoJo:Can't live without 'em.**

**So true in many ways, but I am a girl,so**

**I CAN LIVE WITH MYSELF!**

**Aj:Yeah, well, we can't!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aj-Hello all!!**

**Meanie-where's Amanda?**

**Aj-Tied up in a locked closet with tape over her mouth...**

**Melanie-haha!! No, really. Where is she?**

**Aj-:straight face:In a locked closet! I'm not kidding!**

**Melanie-Shouldn't we go help her**

**Aj-NO!! I put her there for a reason!!  
--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

_**Wednesday,Oct. 22**_

Aj,JoJo,Braidon and Melanie ran into the class room. When they entered through the door, all of the students stared at them."You're late."Ms.Whobollian said, disappointed. The class cheered."I guess they saw your little performance."Ms.Whobollian said happily. Aj smiled as she looked over to the boys."Uh... you guys aren't in this class."Aj pointed out. Their eyes widened,"Oh shit!"They said as they ran off to their class."HEY!! Watch the language!"Ms.Whobollian yelled after them. The girls walked into the class as they cheered."Alright! Calm down...it's not like they saved the world or something!"Tess yelled. Aj looked over to her,"I beg to differ!"She snapped,"I did save the world!! With JoJo!"She added."Sorry about that Aj! Tess probably had forgotten the little situation last year...she tends to do that."Ms.Whobollian said as she put her hands on Aj's shoulders... just in case she was going to start a fight. The class laughed at the teacher's comment. As did Melanie and Aj. Tess scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Aj and Melanie talked the entire 1st period. They got many compliments from the other students,"You guys were really good...When you started singing,I was all like,ohmehgawd!! And when you were done, we were all like,ohmehgawd! And afterwards all of us were like,OHMEHGAWD!! You get what I'm saying?"One of the school's most popular girls,Casey,said."Uh,I think so,...and thanks."Aj said happily."You understand a word she just said?"Melanie whispered,"Nothing after 'You guys were really good'."Aj answered simply. Melanie laughed."What's so funny?"Casey pretended to care."Oh..."Aj looked at Melanie for an excuse."Just something my boyfriend told us earlier."Melanie said happily."Since when have you had a boy..."Aj couldn't finish her sentence becuase Melanie quickly covered her mouth,"Yup...My boyfriend is the funniest!"She smiled nervously. Aj removed Melanie's hand."Yupyup!! He's..._FABULICIOUS_!!"Aj played along."So...Who is this fabulicious boyfriend of yours?"Casey asked in curiousity. Now, Melanie was looking around for help. She just said the first name that popped it's way into her head."Braidon Lavern."She said without thinking. She quickly covered her mouth as Aj stared at her."What?"Aj said,almost silently. Aj was disgusted,but Casey,...not so much,"Oh yeah. He is a cute one."Casey said happily. Melanie _AND_ Aj looked at her weirdly. Casey put her hands up infront of her in defense."I know he's your man."Casey said in defense."Yeah,don't tell anyone else about this!"Aj said."Oh,I won't! And even if I do tell someone,I'll tell them not to tell anybody!"Casey said happily."Perfect!"Aj said happily.

_(Off to the boys!!:3)_

Braidon leaned his head back in his seat and pulled his hat over his eyes. JoJo guessed that he was going to sleep. He was. JoJo couldn't get the fact that he fell asleep so easily, knowing he might get cought or yelled at. And his mom was the principal, she could take away his life! But he slept with ease._Weirdo_,JoJo thought as he shook his head. He looked up to the front of the class. Poor Brian...Had to give an oral report on the outside world of the spec. Noone really knew about it...Except that there was giant elephants.

Brian stood there infront of the room, scared."Uh...There's giant elephants...uh...and...that's it."He said,nervously."Very good,Brian."Mr.Leecony said,"Anyone else have anything to add?"He asked in addition. The room was silent."Good."He said,releaved, as he plopped down in his seat. Whenever someone raised their hand, they always said the same thing,"Uh,...There's giant elephants...and...stuff." It got on JoJo's nerves when these people think they know so much. They really don't. None of them do. JoJo knows a whole lot more about the outside world than any of them do. But people would just call him a teacher's pet, for being the only one who knew._(Like I said...People are cruel like that.:C)_ Mr.Leecony looked around the room at all of the bored faces. The oral reports were over early. Over an _hour_ early. Mr.Leecony had nothing else planned for the class,"Free period for the rest of the class."He said before all of the kids cheered. Braidon quickly woke up after what he just heard and took out a peice of paper. He made a paper air plane,threw it, and fell back asleep again. JoJo laughed at him."You're a tard."He laughed. Braidon pulled out another peice of paper,without moving out of his position,crumbled it up,and tossed it at JoJo,"You're a jackass!"Braidon snapped,but mangaed a smile. JoJo laughed again. They were both tards._(Who agrees with me?(:3)_

..._(Off to the girls! You know that you love them.X3)_

Aj and Melanie were comtempt with their talking until Justine broke in,"I'll do this stupid contest with you!"She said. Aj just looked at Melanie then looked over to Justine,"I'm already doing it with someone."Aj said, as if to show off."Well, you can do two acts can't you? And from what I heard this morning, Melanie can be our fourth. All we have to do is vote against Savannah."Justine reasured them."What do you mean?"Melanie asked,"When we used to be in a singing group, we always had group votes. Savannah always lost. It's what we called, 'OVERRULED'!!"Aj laughed."Well, what do you say?"Justine pushed,"I don't know. I'll be going against JoJo, and I don't want that."Aj said as she looked over to Melanie,"I wouldn't want to go against JoJo or Braidon...I wouldn't want to make them cry."Melanie laughed."Full of yourself,much?"Aj laughed."Acctually,I'm not full of myself alot,I just do it to be funny."Melanie corrected her."Oh...My bad."Aj said in defense. Justine got annoyed,"Is it yes or no!?"She snapped. The two looked at her,suprised at her volume,"W-w-we'll have to think about it."Aj said as she turned away from Justine."Excuse us."Melanie said as she pulled Aj into a huddle. Justine sat there, knowing they where just making whispering noises."Uh,Girls, would you like to share with the class...what it is that you're talking about?"Ms.Whobollian asked,annoyed. Aj looked up,"We were just talking about...this project that you have for us. I don't think taking care of a doll does anything...you need real who babies..."She hesitated and raised her hand,"I VOLUNTEER MY BABY BROTHERS!!"She shouted."Well, I don't think you have enough baby brothers for the entire class."Ms.Whobollian said."Oh you are so wrong, I have..."She started counting on her fingers."27 BABY BROTHERS!! The rest are old enough to be out of diapers."Aj smiled happily. The class laughed."Heehee! I made a funny!"Aj laughed at herself."You're such a dork!"Justine laughed."Yes I know!"Aj laughed.

_(Back to the boys!!You know you love them too!!:3)_

Braidon started snoring...loudly...I mean you could hear it across the school!! JoJo burried his face in his arms and started laughing. Mr.Leecony walked over to Braidon and tapped his nose. Braidon stopped snoring and said,"Five more hours,mom!"This made the class laugh. Mr.Leecony went back to his desk and got the biggest book. He walked over to Braidons desk and dropped it. Braidon quickly woke up."ALL OF THE ABOVE!"He yelled as he woke up."I'm sorry, that's incorrect, and If I gave you five more hours, school would be over...!"Mr.Leecony said as he walked back to his desk. Braidon blushed as he flipped his hat from over his eyes. He squinted as the light of the room hit his eyes."Morning sunshine..."JoJo said as he turned around. Braidon didn't answer, he just pulled out another peice of paper and through it at JoJo."Hey! Paper should be illegal to you!"JoJo laughed. Again, Braidon didn't answer. He pulled out another peice of paper. This time JoJo put his hands up in deffense, but Braidon didn't throw it. He started drawing on it."Whatcha' Drawing?"JoJo asked as he tried to look over his shoulder. Braidon quickly pulled it out of veiw and said,"Nothing!"JoJo sat down with a"HMPH! Noone will let me see a drawing around here!"He whined."Get over it!"Braidon laughed as the bell rang."Great, time for science."JoJo groaned as he got up from his seat.

While the boys walked to Mr.Graphigillian's class,They ran into the girls,"Hey guys!"Aj and Melanie said happily. Aj extended her fist and had a knuckle touch with Braidon and JoJo."Dude, This girl in first period was being such a girl! It was so weird! She was all like,OHMEHGAWD! And it was getting on my fucking nerves!"Aj snapped. Melanie started laughing."It's not funny!"Aj snapped."You just sounded like her when you said,'OHMEHGAWD!' It was funny!"Melanie laughed. Mrs.Sanford walked up to the four,"Well, if it isn't my favorite foursome!"She smiled."I just came over here to remind_ Aj_ to be nice to the sub coming in tomorrow."She said as they all looked over to Aj, Who started blushing."You know I will." She smiled."Uhhuh! I, for some reason, doubt that. Do you remember the last sub,JoJo?"She asked towards JoJo. His eyes widened and he laughed."That poor guy..."He laughed. Braidon and Melanie looked over to Aj. She looked back at them with an evil look and they scooted a few inches away. She looked back over to Mrs.Sanford."He had it coming!"She snapped,"Plus, the guy knew nothing about music, WHATSOEVER! I only saved him from embarassment,'cause he didn't know what he was doing!"She added."I was doing the guy a favor!"She added."You made him cry."JoJo laughed."Well, He did that to himself. If you want me to be nice, FINE!" She turned to Mrs. Sanford once more."Next time you see your husband, tell him I'm sorry and I hope the ointment works on the burn!"She smiled like an angel."I'll be sure to do that."Mrs.Sanford rolled her eyes.

_--(After school)--_

"So...If we're all in this competition as a group, shouldn't we have,like, a name,or something?"Melanie asked. The four were walking home together after a long day in school."Well,...that would make sense if we had a name...But what?"Aj asked."Ooh! Ooh! How about THE WHOBALISTICS!!"Braidon shouted."Naw! That makes us sound like we're crazy! How about...The Whomantics!"Melanie giggled. Braidon looked at her with a disgusted look,"The Whomantics? That makes us sound corny!"Braidon said as he got up in Melanie's face."Well, It's better than The Whobalistics!"She snapped. The two had stopped walking and started yellin at eachother."BUT ATLEAST THAT SOUNDS COOL! THE WHOMANTICS SOUNDS LIKE A GAY GROUP!!"Braidon yelled. At this point, the two were nose to nose. JoJo turned around to stop to developing fist fight. But Aj kept walking, deep in thought. Too deep in thought to notice that she walked right into someone!

Aj quickly came back to reality as she fell backwards,But she was cought by her arm. She opened her eyes to reveal a tall man, But her vision was still blurry from shock."I-I'm sorry."She said as she straightened herself out. The man didn't let go of her arm. She looked down to her arm and then back up at the man. He had a smile, a sweet smile,a SICKLY sweet smile. He had passion in his eyes, like he just found his long lost love. His grip tightened. Aj's vision cleared as she looked back at the man's face. Her eyes widened as she started to freak out."Let go of me!"She snapped quietly, hoping he would let go. He didn't let go."Let go!"she said a little bit louder. Now she was scared,"LET GO OF ME!"She cried as she struggled to get away. The other three noticed,"HEY! Let her go!"JoJo yelled as he ran up with Braidon and Melanie. Melanie pushed JoJo out of the way and hit the mans arm_(Like she would hit a wooden board in tae kwon do!!X3)_cuasing the man to let go. The two boys got infront of the girls."If you like girls so much, GET A GIRLFRIEND!"JoJo yelled,"And leave Aj alone!"Braidon yelled. The guys eyes widened,and he mumbled,"I knew it."And turned and ran away."THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!"Braidon yelled after him. The two boys turned around to find Aj,on the ground, crying."Are you alright?"The two boys asked. She nodded solemnly."Who was that guy?"Melanie asked."I-I-I don't know..."She cried. She did know, she just didn't know that she knew. She hadn't recognized him after all these years.

**--**

**AJ-:crying: I was so scared!**

**JoJo-:hugging Aj: I know...**

**Braidon- That guy was lucky that he didn't stay long enough to...FEEL THE WRATH OF MY HAT!!**

**Aj-:Giggles:**

**Melanie-See what happens when you lock your creator in a closet.**


	10. Invited to dinner!

**JoJo-That was a scary chapter.**

**Aj-:shakes: Things that wanna make you go...Bugh...**

**Melanie-:laughs:**

**Braidon-:shivers:Freaky...**

**--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

_**Thursday,Oct.23**_

Aj walked into school with five of her older brothers by her side. She shouldn't have told them about her close encounter yesterday, but she had to tell someone. She didn't want something like that to happen again.

JoJo walked up to the six."Uh...A new protection unit?"He asked towards Aj,"They won't leave me alone,...Micheal doesn't even go to this school!"She said as she looked over to her older brother."What school do you even go to?"JoJo asked Micheal."He's in colledge!"Aj snapped."Boys... Get to class!"Micheal snapped to the other four,"I'll handle this..."He added. He turned to JoJo."Look,...I don't like you,...and you don't like me...But you protected my little sister..."Micheal hesitated. Aj turned around to see Melanie and Braidon waving her in their direction. She started to back away slowly from her brother and walked to her friends."Hey guys! What's up!?"She said happily, as if nothing was wrong."You! Are you sure you're alright?"Melanie asked,concerned."Ofcourse I'm okay...It's not like he stabbed me."She smiled."But he grabbed you!"Braidon shouted silently."B-but I'm okay,...really!"Aj said, still smiling. Melanie rolled her eyes," If you say so..."She sighed.

_(Back to Mike and Jo!!:3)_

"Look, What I'm trying to say is...I'm happy that you protected her...I would've felt terrible if I lost her..."Micheal said happily,"Uh,...looks like you've already lost her."JoJo said as he pointed towards Aj as she was walking past them with Braidon and Melanie."Nice chat and all, but I should probably go with them."JoJo smiled as he turned around and cought up with his friends. Micheal just smiled and turned around to leave. Before he could walk out of the door, A man grabbed his arm."C-can I talk to you?"The man asked."O-okay?"Micheal said,confused. Micheal walked with the man outside the door and they started talking.

"Soooo,...What do you want?"Micheal asked

"I was just wondering..."The man hesitated,"Well,...uh..."

"Just spit it out!"Micheal ordered.

The man jumped at the volume in the boys voice."Do you even know who I am."The man asked quietly.

Micheal shook his head."I'm going to have to say...no."He said sternly.

He sighed,"Figured as much...First your sister and now you."He mumbled.

Micheal went into shock,"Uh...How did you talk to my sister!?"He snapped

"I ran into her yesterday...She got all scared and sicked her friends on me,yo!"The man said like a teenager.

"Yesterday..."Micheal hesitated,"You were the one that she came home crying about?!"He had gotten angry, like he was going to kill someone.

"She was crying?"The man said, disappointed. But his disapointment was replace by fear when Micheal got a hold of him and slammed him against the wall."WHY DID YOU TOUCH HER!!"Micheal yelled. The man grabbed his wrists and pushed him away."THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR FATHER!"He yelled. Micheal stood there...wide eyed...shocked. Micheal didn't speak. He just looked to the ground."That's why I asked you if you knew who I am... And I've been gone too long to realize that I've changed...So...That's probably why you couldn't regognise me."He said."Where have you been?"Micheal finally spoke up."I have no time,right now. But I'll answer all of your questions later, Okay?"He said, hurrying."O-okay."Micheal said as his father walked into the school. He stood there for a few more minutes before leaving...his mind racing.

_(OH MY JESUS!! Didn't see that one coming,did you? Don't worry...I didn't either!X3)_

Aj,JoJo,Braidon and Melanie leaned against the hall wall. They were silent...that is until,..._Savannah..._She walked up with Justine and she wouldn't stop talking."Soooooo...you okay,sissy?!"She said happily. Aj looked up to her,"I'm fine."She answered silently. The awkward silence set in. Braidon broke it,"Sooo...Since,like, you,Savannah and your entire family is into music,...was your dad?"Braidon asked. JoJo was about to speak up but he saw the smile forming on Aj's face."Yes,...yes he was..."She answered simply."He liked to rap...When I was five he tought me one of his songs...there were too many curse words in it for a five year old, but I like it..."She said happily."Oh yeah,...You mean 'like toy soldiers'?"Savannah asked."Yeah."Aj replied."Oh yeah! I was there when he tought that to you guys,...very violent song..."Justine laughed."Yeah,...It was my favorite one 'cuase he mentions me in it!"Aj smiled happily."Would it happen to be the one you sang a while back?"JoJo asked."Yes...But that was only,like, half of the first verse."Aj laughed."Sing it!"Melanie said."Not in the middle of the hall! How about in Music,...where it's tolerated!"Aj laughed as she walked to her class."Hey! Wait for me!"Melanie yelled after her.

--:Music Class:--

"Aj! You promised!"Melanie poked Aj's arm."Hey! I never promised! But I did promise Mrs.Sanford that I'd be nice...I don't want to intimidate this guy!"Aj said."Ohhh,C'mon! I'll make a beat!"JoJo said as he pulled out two pencil's from his bookbag."Fine...Justine,Savannah, you guys do the chorus,'kay?"Aj told her sister and her friend."OKAY!!"They said happily. Aj turned in her seat, She was about to start but one of the students yelled,"SUB'S COMIN'!!" When he yelled that, all of the kids got in their seats. JoJo stopped the beat that he was making when he walked in. He elbowed Aj,"Hey,look."He said as Aj turned around. She continued her smile until she saw his face. Her eyes widened as she looked over to JoJo."Make the loudest beat that you can..."She turned back to Savannah,"Ya'll sing the chorus really loud..."She turned to Melanie and Braidon,"You two, pick up the chorus and sing it with them...He's gonna wish he never chose to be a teacher!"Aj whispered. JoJo made his beat.

Savannah:_Step by step,heart to heart,left right left,we all fall down..._

Savannah and Justine:_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left, we all fall down like toy soldiers..._

The other kids in the class looked over to them with wide eyes.

Savannah and Justine:_Bit by bit,torn apart, we never win, but the battle wages on...for toy soldiers_

Aj:_I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure _

_Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders _

_I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it _

_Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino _

_it don't matter I'd never drag them in battles that I can't handle unless I absolutely have to _

_I'm supposed to set an example I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em _

_If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em Now the Ja shit i tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it _

_I heard him say Aj's name on a song and I just lost it _

_It was crazy, _

_this shit way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit _

_And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it _

_I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted _

_And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it _

_This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it _

_That was never my object for someone to get killed _

_Why would I wanna destroy something I helped build _

_It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good _

_I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' ... _

_Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth _

_And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about Plus Dre told me stay out, _

_this just wasn't my beef So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth _

_While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life Like fuck it i understand this is business And this shit just isn't none of my business _

_But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute_

Savannah and Justine:_step by step,heart to heart, left right left, we all fall down...like toy soldiers, Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win, but the battle wages on... for toy soldiers_

The sub looked over to them with sad eyes._That's the song that I wrote,_He thougt.

Aj:_There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin' But now it's elevated cuz once you put someone's kids in it _

_The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it? _

_It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin' _

_We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin' _

_Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him And asked him not to start it _

_he wasn't gonna go after him Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how he stabbed him _

_Fuck it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it _

_Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions _

_Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk _

_Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his ressurection Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record But now he's fucked the game up cuz one of the ways I came up _

_Was through that publication the same one that made me famous _

_Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin' _

_Well fuck it, that motherfucker can get it too, fuck him then _

_But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think _

_That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc. _

_And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind _

_We still have soldiers that's on the front line _

_That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders _

_Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us _

_We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus _

_To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is _

_To have Runion Avenue Soldiers up in our corners T_

_heir loyalty to us is worth more than any award is But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered It ain't worth it I can't think of a perfecter way to word it _

_Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the virdict _

_I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further _

_But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin' _

_I'm just willin' to be the bigger man If ya'll can quit poppin' off at your jaws well then I can, _

_Cuz frankly I'm sick of talkin' _

_I'm not gonna let someone elses coffin rest on my conscience cuz_

Savannah,Justine,Melanie,and Braidon:_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left,we all fall down like toy soldiers,bit by bit, torn apart, we never win, but the battle wages on...for toy soldiers_

The class started clapping. They all stood up on their chairs and bowed."That's another taste of the fearsom foursome! Featuring Justine and my very own flesh and blood,Savannah!"Aj said happily as she glared over to the sub. She plopped back down in her seat."Lovely performance..."He said. Aj rolled her eyes."I figured that you would say that."She snapped back."Your mother raised you hectically."He laughed. Aj's eyes widened. There were a bunch of "OOH"s coming from around the room."I know you didn't just talk about my mom!" Aj snapped as she got up."Looks like the sub torturer just got burned!"One boy laughed from the other side of the room. She looked over to him,"I will kill you in your sleep! DON'T TALK!!"She said as she pointed to him."So...you're the infamous sub torturer that I've heard rumors about? Kind of small..."He laughed. He just wanted to mess with her head."Uh,yeah...who else would it be?"She snapped."Maybe someone with more...experience...and height..."He laughed."Dude, you don't have to fight this fight!"Braidon yelled."Yeah,..."JoJo hesitated as he glared at the man,"HE isn't worth it!"He snapped."SHHHH"Aj shooshed as she held her hands up."listen to me...you...lil' bastard! I have been torturing subs for years,okay! And I torture subs,...NOT CHILD MILESTORS!!"Aj yelled as she sat back down in her seat. JoJo rubbed her hand,"It'll be okay..."He whispered. He saw that she was on the verge of crying.

Her dad just shook his head and walked over to the board and wrote his name. He wrote,"MR.BASSFORD".

Aj's eyes widened as she saw the big letters on the board. She stood up,"WHAT! NOW YOU'RE STALKING ME!! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY LAST NAME?!"She yelled. He shook his head agian. Savannah acted quickly and pulled out a picture of their dad from her binder. She looked at it...then looked at the man."Aj! Take a look at this!"She whispered as she gave the picture to her sister. She looked at it,...then at the man. She did that a few times. She looked back at Savannah,"Is it him?"She whispered, almost too excited to stand it."I think so..."Savannah whispered back. Aj looked over to JoJo. JoJo saw her face. She started crying. He started getting worried."What! What!! What is it...Nonono! Don't cry!"He said. Her dad looked over at the comotion,"Heyheyhey! What happened over here!?"He hesitated as he looked over to JoJo,"What did you do?!"He snapped,"Why does everyone asume it's me?!"JoJo complained. Savannah and Aj stood up."DADDY!!" They both cried. They ran over and hugged him. Justine's eyes widened,"DADDY!!" She yelled as she ran over an hugged him too._(Whenever Justine went to their house, she always called their dad, daddy, and their mom,mommy.I think it's cute!X3)_"It's about time you recognized me!"He said happily.

**--**

**Melanie-:sigh: Awe! Cute!! Family reunion!**

**AJ-You owe someone an apology!:Hugs her dad:**

**Melanie-:pouts: Sorry Mr.Aj's dad.**

**Aj's dad-What ever!:smiles:**

**JoJo-:pouts: Sorry Mr.Aj's dad... I was jus defending a friend.**

**Braidon-Me too**

**JoJo-:looks around: Hey! Where's Aj? She should see this.**

**Aj-Don't ask!**


	11. Awkward talk

**Me-:smiles:We're back!!**

**Aj-:Unrolls some duct tape: You're not supposed to be!**

**Me-:sighs:I will take that duct tape and rip your fur off with it!**

**Aj-:runs behind JoJo:You'll have to go through JoJo first!!**

**JoJo-:scared:W-wha...?!**

**Me-:Unrolls duct tape:Its go time!!**

**Briadon-:Pulls down blinds: This is where it gets ugly!**

**Melanie-:stands next to Braidon:To be sure of your safety, we are going to keep you,**_**SAFELY**_**, on the opposite side of these blinds!**

**Braidon-:Smiles:Enjoi the story!**

**--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

Aj sat in her seat, staring at her father. The man that she hasn't seen for 11 years has come back. But then she thought softly to herself,_If he never left,all of this never wouldv'e happened. And where did he go?_, She thought these thoughts in pain. Her thoughts of her father changed in that split second._Was he dadknapped or did he just split the scene!_,She kept thinking all these horrible things. She shook her head, to get rid of the horrible things forming in her head.

Aj's father looked at Melanie,looked down at a peice of paper, then looked back at her,"Ms.Allicoff...I need you to stay after class."He said sternly. Melanie had an"Oh shit!"Face. Aj looked back to see her face,scared and petrified. She turned over to JoJo and Braidon."We're staying after with her."Aj whispered."Fine with me."Braidon whispered back. JoJo, however,was quiet."Well...are you staying after with us?"Aj whispered to her boyfriend. He didn't speak. Aj waved her hands in front of his face,"Heellllloooo!!Anyone home?"She whispered in anger."I'm shocked."He finally spoke up."Why is that?"She gave him a look."You're willing to miss lunch for a friend,"He hugged her,"I'm so proud of you!" Aj looked at him strangely,"Get off me!"She shouted,just quiet enough. JoJo put up his hands in deffense,"Hey,I'm on your side."He said happily. Aj smiled. It seemed everyone was on her side. Well, everyone that mattered.

--

Class went by reletively fast, and all of the kids headed off to lunch. All except the four."You three, go to lunch."He ordered."No."Aj answered sternly."Yeah, If one of the fearsome foursome goes down the rest go down with them."Braidon added. Melanie looked at them happily,"Really?"She said happily."YUP!! If you cry,we cry. If you fight,we fight. If you jump off a bridge..."Braidon interupted Aj."We hop in a paddle boat and save your dumb ass!!"He said happily. The four started laughing."Ahem."The heard a manly stern voice clear his throat."Oh...hi,pops!!"Aj said happily."I called your mother this morning,Melanie. She should be here soon."Mr.Bassford said sternly._(heehee! I just got tired of saying,Aj's dad, So I'm calling him Mr.Bassford until I reveal his name,M'kays!!:3)_"WHAT!!"Melanie snapped."Her mom...That might be cool! You know, we've never met your mom before."Aj smiled."THERE WAS A REASON BEHIND THAT!"Melanie screamed."I'm sure your mom isn't that bad."Braidon reasured her.

:Melanie's mom shows up:

The three stared at Melanie's mom,Maria,while Melanie was sitting in a chair with her face in her hands. Maria looked at the three with a curious look. The two boys hid behind Aj and pushed her forward. She shyly stuck out her hand,"H-h-hello,You must be Melanie's mom. She talks about you all the time."Aj lied."No she doesn't."Braidon said,stupidly. JoJo elbowed him."Dude, you're not aloud to talk anymore!"JoJo ordered. Maria reached out her hand and shook Aj's."It's quite all right,"She turned to face Mr.Bassford,"But are you alright?"She asked in concern."I'm fine,It's just a little welt really."Mr.Bassford said uneasily."I'm suprised you don't have any broken bones. My little girl is very talented in tea kwon do."Maria bragged."I see that,...and I felt it too."Mr.Bassford joked. Maria giggled,"Is there anything we can do for you?"She asked kindly."No,I'm fine, but I wanted to discuss her punishment with you."Mr.Bassford had gotten serious. Maria didn't like to punish her child._(LIES!! ITS ALL A LIE!! ISN'T THAT RIGHT MARIA?? U PUNISH MELANIE ALL THE TIME,DONT'CHA!?X3) _"Is there some other way to make this up to you, besides punishing her?"Maria pushed. Melanie knew where this was going."How about you come over to dinner tonight?"Maria finally said."Um..."Mr.Bassford looked at her in curiousity. Then he smiled,"Sure. Do you mind if I bring Aj."He asked."I ain't going!"She snapped."I'm making ramen."Maria pushed. Aj stood next to her father,"So,when's dinner?!"She smiled sweetly. She looked over to Braidon and JoJo. She felt giulty."I'll only go if JoJo can."She sighed."That's fine with me."Maria smiled."And I'll only go if Braidon can."JoJo pointed out. Maria had a face full of doubt."If Braidon doesn't go,I don't go."JoJo said as he shoved his hands in his pockets."And if JoJo doesn't go,I doesn't go!"Aj said,like a retard,"And If I don't go,"She pulled her dad's collar so he was at her level,"YOU don't go!"She added."Okay okay,I get it! You can all come."Maria gave up. Aj gave out a little woot and gave her friends high fives,"Oh yeah,team work!"Braidon laughed. Melanie just sat in the chair without a sound. To think she would be excited that her friends were coming over to feast,...she wasn't excited at all,not in the least._(I sorry,...I was thinking about "how the grinch stole christmas" and I had to put a rhyme from there...Its only fair...:Cries:OH,I'M SPEAKING IN RHYMES!!DX)_"So it's settled, We're all going to dinner at Melanie's house."Mr.Bassford pointed out what they already knew."YAY!!"Aj jumped with joy."You four head to lunch now."Mr.Bassford smiled."LUNCH TIME!!"Aj shouted. The boys ran out before her. Before Aj was completely out the door,She stopped and turned around to find Melanie still sitting in the chair with a blank stare._(DANGIT!! I DID IT AGAIN!!DX)_ Aj walked over to her and tapped her shoulder,"C'mon Mel's...let's go."Aj tapped her friends shoulder. Melanie came out of the temporary trance that she was in."Oh yeah...I'm coming."Melanie said as she stood up and walked out of the room with her friend. But Aj stopped her a few steps away from the room,"Hold on,I gotta do something real quick."Aj said as she ran back to the class room door,straw in hand. She hid on the rim of the door. She turned into the room and shot a spitball right at her dad. He sent her a glare as he flicked the spitball off the side of his face."Sorry pops,You're still a substitute."Aj lauged as she ran off to lunch.

"What am I going to do with her?"He asked himself,chuckling.

**--**

**Me-:pouts: you guys are soooooooooo lucky! I love ramen!!**

**AJ-:laughs:HAHAHAHAHA!! I get ramen and you don't!!**

**JoJo-:smacks her in the back of her head:Be nice to your mom!!**

**Aj-:Whines:MY MOM'S DEAD!!:cries:GEEZ THANKS FOR REMINDING ME!!**


	12. rockin' out!

**Me-:sings:WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIENDS**

**Aj-:sings with me:AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING 'TIL THE END:makes guitar noises:**

**JoJo-:sings with them:WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS**

**Braidon-:Sings with them:WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS**

**Melanie-:Sings by herself:NO TIME FOR LOSERS**

**Aj-:Joins her:CUZ WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS**

**Me-:Sings by myself:OF THE WORLD!!**

**--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

--:After school:--

The four were about to leave the school, when they were cought by Mr.Bassford."Hey,Pops!"Aj said happily,"Wadda you want?"She asked with a confused face."I just wanted to talk to you,you know...catch up."He said nervously."Uh..."She hesitated.She looked at her friends,to see if they would mind, but all they did was nod."It's okay..."Melanie smiled, but her smile turned to a frown when she said,"I have to help mom with dinner anyway."She groaned as she started to walk away. But was stopped."You four are in the music contest,right?"He said as he dug through his briefcase. He took out four packets and gave them to the four."This is the information you'll need. Where it is,where the training facility is, what time...things like that."He explained. They flipped through the packets."THE CONTEST IS IN WHO-GARDENS!?"_(Bucsh gardens!!X3)_Braidon screamed."That's the greatest theme park in the whole spec!!"Aj shreiked."How did the school swing that?"Melanie added."It's part of the 'Music In The Parks' program, The principal thought that the students should have fun after they perform."Mr.Bassford explained._(I stole the idea from when I went to Bucsh gardens for my chorus trip,It was called"Music In The Parks")_"The...principal..."They said as they turned around to Braidon who was blushing and looked giulty."Okay...maybe I told my mom about the music in the parks thing...but I never expected Who-Gardens..."He was cut off by a series of hugs from his friends,"You know we love you and your mom right,Braidon?"Aj sucked up."Yeah...we really do!"Melanie sucked up with her."Looks like I'm not the only one with diplimatic immuntiy!"JoJo laughed. Braidon just stood there as his friends laughed and hugged him."Yeah,...now you do."He said simply. Aj broke away from the hug,"I gotta go before the boys get too worried about where I am,"She turned to her dad,"And you've gotta see how much they've changed."She smiled."I've already talked to Micheal."He said simply."Well you haven't talked to the other 94 yet,have you?"She asked. He had a blank stare."N-ninety-four."He said,frightened."Yes,daddy. Ninety-four. I don't even remember how many there was when you left."She said."N-ninety-one...Your mom had three boys after I left?"He asked,worried that his wife might've slept around."No daddy, She was pregnant when you left, for atleast a month. You just tought she was getting fat."She giggled."Oh yeah...She never really liked it that much when I stared at her stomach. She's a very touchy woman."He sighed."Well,..."Aj looked at the ground,"She _was_..."She hated remembering that her mom was deceased."What do you mean,_She was_?"He asked in worry."You mean, you don't know?"Aj stared at him."Know what?"He waqs getting annoyed."Mom died a few years ago...well, she was killed...by a certain someone that we don't speak of much..."She turned to face forward and continued walking. Mr.Bassford just stood there...looking at her._She lived all those years without parents,_He thought to himself.

He ran up next to her,"Who took care of you and Savannah?"He asked."Micheal and the boys..."They both looked at eachother,"Where's Savannah,anyway."He asked.

:Flashes over to Savannah:

Savannah walked home with Justine. She was going to spend the night and help her with her homework. I don't know why...Savannah isn't that bright."Okay...So...if you take 20 and multiply by pi and divide that by X and M you should get...GAWD! I am so lost.I HATE math!"Justine said as she gave the paper to Savannah. Savannah took a long hard look at the paper."Uh...When'd they start putting letters with it?"Savannah asked as she gave the paper back to Justine. Justine shook her head."The letters represent numbers."Justine asnwered."Then why don't they just put the number there!!"Savannah shouted. Justine was about to say something smart,"Uh...Um...I don't know..."She said as she faced forward.

:At home:

"GUYS!! I'M HOME!!"Aj yelled. Darren ran out of the kitchen with an apron and oven mits, and smoke was flying out of the kitchen."What...happened here?"Aj asked as she walked into the kitchen."Micheal went somewhere and left me in charge...And I'm not a male Martha Whostewart like Micheal is!"Darren was about to go crazy until he saw Mr.Bassford."Uh...Hello...,"He leaned over to Aj and whispered,"Who's the tall guy?"He whispered. Aj smiled,"Our dad..."She whispered back."Oh!"He smiled,"WHAT?!"He shouted as he shook Aj,"IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE,I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!" He shook her,"No joke here...He's the guy I ran into yesterday!"She smiled. Darren put her down and lookd at his dad,"H-hi,d-dad..."He said nervously. He tried to be all tough...But he couldn't help but let out a tear and hug his father. Aj smiled."I hate to break this up but,...we should start getting ready for dinner."Aj smiled."And Maybe,...You guys should order a whopizza."Aj said as she wiped some soot off of Darren's face."That might be a better idea..."He said as he tossed off the apron and grabbed his whophone. Aj shook her head."He's...different, that's for sure."She smiled.

There was a knock at the door."I'll get it!"Darren called out. When he opened the door, He saw JoJo and Braidon."What's up?!"JoJo said happily as he extended his fist for a knuckle touch. Darren returned his knuckle touch,"Nothing,you?"Braidon asked JoJo."Definately not me."He joked. Darren laughed. JoJo walked past him, But Braidon just stood there,staring at Darren. They both had brown hair,the both had a beanie(But Darren's is blue)and they both had brown eyes."Dude,I've afficially found my twin!"Braidon said to JoJo as he walked past Darren."The guy stole my look!"Darren whined."I don't even know you."Braidon said as e plopped down on the couch. Aj ran down the steps,"Darren! I know you're not torturing my friends,right?"She said as a warning."N-no,ma'am!"He shouted as he ran into the kitchen.

The two boys laughed.But stopped when Mr.Bassford came down."H-hey Mr.B!"Braidon stuttered."Hey,pops!"JoJo said happily. Aj laughed."I don't expect you to be calling me "pops" anytime soon."Mr.Bassford ordered."Y-yes s-sir."He stuttered.

**--**

**Aj-:sings:DONT'CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME**

**JoJo-:sings with her:DONT'CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS A FREAK LIKE ME...(dont'cha)**

**Melanie-:sings:DONT'CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS RAW LIKE ME**

**Braidon-:sings with her:DONT'CA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS FUN LIKE ME**

**Me-:sings by myself:DONT'CHA!!**


	13. Curse and a bottle

**Me-:sings:THIS IS FOR MY PEOPLES WHO JUST LOST SOMEBODY**

**Melanie-:sings with me:YOUR BEST FRIEND,YOUR BABY,YOUR MAN,OR YOUR LADY.**

**Both-:sings:PUT YOUR HAND WAY UP HIGH,WE WILL NEVER SAY BYE**

**Aj-:sings by herself:MAMAS, DADDIES,SISTERS,BROTERS,FRIENDS AND COUSINS**

**JoJo-:sings and hugs Aj:THIS IS FOR MY PEOPLES WHO LOST THEIR GRANDMOTHERS**

**Braidon-:sings by himself: PUT YOUR HAND TO THE SKY,**

**All-:sings together:WE WILL NEVER SAY BYE BYE. BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE**

**Aj-:sings by herself:BYE BYE!!**

**--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

Aj,JoJo,Braidon and Mr.Bassford walked down to Melanie's house without a word. They were atleast three feet away from the house when Maria barged through the door with a greeting."Heellllllooooo! Welcome to our home!"She shouted. Aj stood there with wide eyes. She hid behind her father and pushed him forward,for he was just as afraid as the rest of them."Daddies first!"Aj snapped as she pushed her father throught the door,the boys following closly behind.

When they were in the house,Aj stared in awe at all of the Japanese things on the wall. What she noticed the most, was a giant sword mounted on the wall."Oooh."She said as she rubbed her hands back and forth across the sheith."DON'T TOUCH THAT!"Maria shouted as she walked back in the room with sushi. Aj turned around quickly,"SORRY!"She shouted in fear. Maria put her hand on her chest and exhaled a long held breath."It's quite alright,I didn't mean to shout. That sword has been in family for years. And everyone who touched it,tries to steal it..."She hesitated as she shook her head,"Why do people have such an attraction to sharp weapons?"Maria asked, to herself mostly."OH! I'm not attracted to sharp things...I'm just attracted to shiny things!"Aj smiled."Yeah,She also attracted to a short guy with black hair."Braidon mumbled. JoJo elbowed him with anger,"Shut it!"He snapped. Everyone looked at JoJo. They were silent. Except Aj,"So...Where's Melanie?"She asked,stopping the future argument. Maria started snickering,"She's in the basement."She snickered. Aj looked at her weirdly before leaving the room with the boys.

When they were gone,Maria was still snickering."What's so funny?"Mr.Bassford asked."Melanie doesn't like it... When people go down there when she's training!"She laughed hysterically._(Yup!! Told ya! She punishes her with embarassment!!)_"Training?"Now he was confused."She trains for the Junior Who-Olympic down there. It's her whodojo. She doesn't like anyone down there when she's training,...It's HILARIOUS to see her reaction!"Maria couldn't stop laughing. Mr.Bassford started feeling comfortable around her,"You're evil,you know that?"He giggled.

--:Down stairs:--

Melanie was training,...hard. She really worked up a sweat,...and a few bruises, but it's nothing that she can't stand. When she was done, she fell back on the floor. She just lay there, gasping for air. She closed her eyes and started taking deep breathes. She was so relaxed that she didn't hear her friends come down. When the other three were at the bottom of the steps,Braidon yelled,"OH MY GAWD,SHE'S DEAD!!" This took her out of her trance."She's not dead you jack ass!"Aj yelled to him. Melanie shot up and stared at her friends,"Um...uhm...W-what are you guys doing down here?!"She blushed."Your mom told us you were down here!"Aj smiled as she sat down on the mat. Melanie hit the ground."MOOOOM!!"She yelled as she ran upstairs. Aj sighed,"Well,...I sat down for nothing."She said as JoJo helped her up."What's up with her?"Braidon asked. They all shrugged and ran up the steps after her.

When they were out of the basement, they found Melanie yelling at her mom,"YOU TOLD ME,THAT YOU'D CALL ME WHEN THEY GOT HERE! AND I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO SEND THEM DOWN THERE! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT I TELL YOU?!IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU?!"She yelled. All Maria did was giggle,"Nothing that the docter hasn't told me of,...I think..."She was deep in thought,"But anyway,sweetie...I forgot...I didn't mean to! I was about to call you, but Aj was touching the sword and..."Melanie interupted her."Waitwaitwait! Aj was touching the...sword?"She said as she turned around to Aj."Mmhmm."Maria answered simply. Melanie ran over,grabbed the scruff of her shirt and started shaking her,"ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT THING'S CURSED!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TOUCH IT!!" She yelled."Cursed?"Aj said as she stopped her friend from shaking her."Yeah! Whoever touches it gets cursed! The moving guy who touched it, ended up in the hospital the next day! They say, when you touch the sword, it follows you,waits for the right moment, and then...STABS YOU TO DEATH!!"Melanie yelled with her hands in the air, trying to be scary. Aj screamed and grabbed JoJo,"JOJO!! I'M GONNA DIE!"She screamed."No you're not! This is all some joke,..."He looked over to Melanie,"Right?"He said worried."Oh yeah,definately! Me and my mom do this to everyone who comes to our house!"Melanie said as she hugged her mom. She let go of the hug and waved her friends to follow her,"C'mon!"She said as she ran up the stairs."O-Okay..."Aj said as if she was about to die. They all followed her. Maria watched as the boys followed her,"Leave your door open,Mels!"Maria yelled after her daughter."Whatever!"She yelled back!

--:In Melanie's room:--

Melanie,was in her bathroom,washing her hair,while her friends played around in her room. JoJo was looking through her CDs,Braidon was just sitting on her bed while Aj played with the ball at the top of his new hat like a kitten."Heehee! Now I know why cats love this so much!"She said as she continued to play with the ball. Braidon rolled his eyes. JoJo continued to look through the CDs until he saw one that cuaght his eye._WhoLinkinPark?,_He thought to himself as he put it in the CD and listened to the first song.

_In this fair world,there's no blood,there's no aliby_

_I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come,and wash away_

_WHAT I'VE DONE!_

JoJo smiled as he heard this play_(I happen to be listening to that song at this very moment!!X3)_Aj started banging her head and put up the rock simble. But apperantly,She banged her head to hard and hit the back of Braidon's head full force,Causing him to fall forward and Aj to fall back."Ow!"Aj whined."Oh,...My head."Braidon whined. Melanie walked out of the bathroom to see Aj and Braidon whining in pain,and JoJo laughing his ass off."I don't wanna know, but I have a feeling that you guys are gonna tell me anyway."Melanie sighed. JoJo was going to speak up but he fell to the ground in laughter. So Melanie looked over to Aj for an explination."JoJo put on this song and I started rocking out, and I hit the back of Braidon's head with my forhead and now we're here and I have the worst headache ever now!!"Aj whined. Braidon was about to speak up but her was looking at a bottle on the ground,"Ooh,What's this?"He said with a devilish smile as he picked it up."It's a WhoCola bottle...What's the matter with i-..."She stopped as she stared wide eyed at Braidon. He just nodded his head,"You guys thinking,what I'm thinking?"He said with a very devilish smile."Oh god I hope not!"Melanie mumbled. Aj smiled,knowing what he was talking about. JoJo nodded in approvment, and they all looked at Melanie,"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!!"The three screamed!

**--**

**Me-:shivers:I know this is not going to end well...**

**Aj-:shrugs:Eh,I'll kiss anyone but Braidon...**

**Braidon-UGH! I know you dont like me! No need to rub it in!!**

**Me-:To crowd:Btw,I dont own any of dis shizz! except Aj and Braidon!**


	14. Gayness

**Me-...:sigh: I had fun writing this chapter...HEEHEE:makes evil glare and rubs hand together:**

**Aj-:Shivers:...You need help...**

**Me- Maybe so...But its more fun being evil!!:Evil laugh:MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

--:In Melanie's room:--

"Who wants to go first?"Braidon asked in a devilish tone. He looked over to Melanie. She quickly shook her head as to protest. Aj rolled her eyes and snatched the bottle out of Braidon's hand,"I'll go first!"She snapped. She set the bottle in the middle of their deformed circle and spun it. She crossed her fingers and prayed that it would land on JoJo. But luckwasn't on her side that evening and it landed on the complete opposite of JoJo.

All four of them stared,wide eyed,at the bottle,which was pointed at Braidon.Aj looked,scared of the results."PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"Was all you could hear from Melanie. But she stopped when she saw everyone elses faces,"Heheh...sorry."She said nervously. JoJo looked to Braidon with a,"DO IT AND I'LL KILL YOU!!"Face. Braidon had a look of disgust and fear."Uhhh...Do we have a choice...?"Braidon asked,nervous."Nope! You're the one who wanted to play,So you have to pay the consequences!"Melanie snapped happily. Aj just shrugged,"Whatever!"She smiled and blew a kiss to Braidon. Braidon smiled and shrugged as well,"It's a kiss,it's still counts!"Braidon smiled happily. JoJo let out a breathe of releif. Melanie just shook her head and threw the bottle at Braidon,"It's your turn,Jack ass!!" She snapped. Braidon smiled,"WHAT!! Are you jealous that you didn't get to kiss me?!"Braidon laughed. Melanie blushed,"As if!"She snapped as she looked away. Braidon laughed,shook his head and spun the bottle. The four watched the bottle as it spun in circles several times before it started slowing down and who it landed on,shocked everyone. The girls looked at the bottle,at eachother and burst out laughing."OH MY GOD!! THAT'S FUCKIN' HILARIOUS!!"Aj laughed. The bottle had landed on JoJo."OH,THAT'S RICH!!"Melanie laughed. The girls fell over,as if the were drunk,They were laughing so hard. JoJo shook his head,"NONONONONONONONONONONO!!"JoJo obviously didn't want to kiss Braidon. Braidon shivered and blew a kiss to JoJo."NO!! That doesn't count! I'm an exception!"Aj shouted. Braidon nodded, remembering her boyfriend was in the room.

...This wasn't going to be pretty...

--:In the kitchen:--

Maria was scurrying around the kitchen,getting things ready for dinner."Look,Are you sure you don't need any help?"Mr.Bassford asked,trying to be helpful."Oh,I'm positively sure!"She smiled. Mr.Bassford shook his head and sat back down."You're unbelievable,you know."Mr.Bassford pointed out. Maria put down the dishes she was carrying and looked at him,"How do you mean?"She asked with a questionable face. Mr.Bassford smiled."Well,You're a single mother of one, You cook all by yourself, and you don't except any help. It makes people wonder."Mr.Bassford chuckled. Maria gave another questioning look,but with a smile this time,"Oh really? Wonder what?"She asked flirtatiously._(Oh.My.GAWD!! That's messed up...)_

"Well,...Makes _me_ wonder how you do it with out a man around."He asked,returning the flirtatious vibe._(Oh JESUS!! I have an entirely sick mind!!DX)_"Heh..."She hesitated,"I'm an independant woman! I can handle everything by myself!"She snapped as she pushed him. Mr.Bassford looked in fear at the face glaring at him,"I don't like the fact that men think that women need help with stuff that they can do themselves! Women can do anything men can do! But we can do it, and still look good afterwards!"She snapped as she left the room. Mr.Bassford watched her leave,"You sure do."He mumbled to himself.

--:Upstairs:--

Aj and Melanie fell throught the door,laughing their asses off."OH MY GOD,OH MY GOD!! THAT WAS RICH!"Aj cracked as she rolled on the ground."PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE WAS THE BEST IDEA EVER!!"Melanie shouted as she rolled on the ground with Aj. Braidon ran out the door and tripped over Aj and landed on Melanie. JoJo stood in the doorway,looking disgusted. Braidon and Melanie looked at eachother for a moment,until Braidon started getting uncomfortable,"Uh,Where's your bathroom?"He asked. Melanie blushed,for he was still on top of her,"Uh...There's one in my room and there's one down the hall."She said simply. Braidon quickly got up and attempted to run to Melanie's bathroom,but JoJo was already in there,So he ran down the hall. They both walked out of the bathroom with a bar of soap in their mouth,"We are never playing that game again."JoJo mumbled throught the soap,"Dido."Was all Braidon could say."Oh,c'mon! I thought it was fun."Aj laughed."Me too."Melanie answered nervously."You didn't even wanna play!"Braidon snapped as he spit the bar of soap into his hands."But it's funny to watch other people!"Melanie smiled."Yeah,yeah! You wouldn't be talking if you were the one who had to kiss _him_!!"JoJo snapped. Melanie was silent. JoJo's eyes grew wide,But before he could say anything,"I probably would be talking...I'd be calling you a big sissy! Just 'cuase you can't handle a little kiss!"Melanie yelled,defending herself."That little kiss just happened to be with the same sex!! IT'S WRONG!"Braidon yelled."YEAH! COULD YOU HANDLE KISSING AJ!?"JoJo yelled."Ofcourse! Girls kiss eachother all the time!"Melanie snapped."Yeah,But we're not going to do anything that would get you boys too excited!"Aj laughed as she headed downstairs."Yup!"Melanie said as she followed."Girls are weird."Braidon said."Yeah...But girls are hott,too."JoJo smiled as the two walked after them.

**--**

**Me-:laughs hysterically:PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THATS HYSTERICAL!**

**Aj-:nods:Yes...yes it is!  
JoJo-:rubs soap all over tounge:Ewewewewewew!!**

**Aj-:laughs in his face:SUCK IT UP,BUTTERCUP!!**


	15. What's up with her?

**Me-That last chapter was fun...:Smiles innocently:**

**Braidon-:glares at me:...I hate you.**

**Me-Love you too,sweetie!!**

**--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

"So,what were you kids doind upstairs?"Maria asked. Dinner had started and they were all eating."Hosting a gay parade."Aj chuckled. Melanie burst out in a fit of laughter."It's not funny..."Braidon said sternly."Yeah...It really isn't."JoJo added. Mr.Bassford and Maria sat there silently."No comment?"Aj giggled."No...Not at all!"Mr.Bassford answered his duaghter."You dont wanna know what kind of sick little monkies your children are..."Braidon said with a sick face. Maria was about to respond but she noticed that the boys weren't eating."Is there something wrong with the food?"She asked,concered."Oh no..."Braidon hesitated."It's just, the taste of soap and ramen won't taste good together."He added."Soap?"Maria was confused. Aj and Melanie burst into a fit of laughter once more.

( That was a long dinner)

The four_(Aj.JoJo,Braidon and Mr.Bassford!)_ were a good thirty feet away from the house before,"Okay! Now I wanna know what happened!"Mr.Bassford said._(I've decided Im calling him Allen...thats a kewl name,right??)_Aj smiled hysterically."Okay, we were playing spin the bottle and i span first and it landed on Braidon and I blew a kiss to him, then he span the bottle and it landed on JoJo..."She was interupted by her fathers laughter. He already knew where this was going."So Braidon...And JoJo...?"He continued laughing,not being able to breathe. Aj shook her head,still smiling and continued to walk.

--:Next Day,school courtyard:--

"Hey,Mels!"Aj shouted as she ran up to her silver and blue friend."Hey!"She greeted.

They continued to chat until the boys walked up."Hey! Some night last night,Huh?"Aj teased. The boys realized that she had perfect blackmail, and could use it against them at any time."We are never to speak of this again!"JoJo snapped as he pushed through them."Oh yeah, we wont tell anybody!"Aj hesitated."...Yet!"Melanie added in a whisper. The two giggled."We're serious! I didn't even tell my mom!" Braidon snapped."Oh! Why! Does your mom not like the fact that you kissed a guy!"Melanie laughed all to loud. The boys quickly covered her mouth,"Do you wanna tell the whole world?!"Braidon snapped to her."Actually I do. But I'm a good enough friend not to!"Melanie smiled, but noticed that Aj was gone."Dude,"Braidon said patting JoJo's shoulder,"Your girlfriend just went missing!"He was sure to say "girlfriend" quietly. But it wasn't quiet enough."His,...what?!"Melanie had a face of disbelief. JoJo had to cover this."He's just being stupid! he always calls her my girlfriend, you're just never around."JoJo luaghed nervously. Melanie smiled and showed a face of confirmation,"Oh, Okay!"She smiled. JoJo let out a breath of relief.

The three looked all over, but there was no sign of Aj. Where could she have gone? why did she leave? Why am I asking all these questions!? I certainly don't know!!

They finally found her by the fountain. She was arguing with Tess, for lord knows why. Tess snapped her fingers in Aj's face,"You know that you can never match up to me! I'm so going to win that competition!"She snapped before pushing Aj. She went back so far that she fell into JoJo's arms. She looked up at him and shook her head."I'm gonna kill her!"She snapped as she stood up straight. She gave JoJo her books and her bookbag."JoJo, hold my stuff!"She said as she stuffed those items in her boyfriends face. She started putting her hair up,"Don't do this again! Don't you remeber what happened last time you hit someone?!"JoJo tried to stop her."Yeah! I had the time of my life, now don't try and stop me!"She snapped_.(She's talking bout when she punched Sietle in the last story...heehee!! That was funny!!:D_) She went forward."You're not really going to hit me! You're too chicken!"Tess snapped as she bent down to get in her face. Aj shook her head and pushed her in the fountain."You really aren't worth it!"Aj snapped as she let her hair fall down again. She turned back around to JoJo to see his smile."That's my girl!"He said as Aj took her stuff back."She's lucky!" Aj snapped as she walked away,pouting."Why is she so cranky?! Just a minute ago, she was making fun of us, now she's pouting and all moody!"Braidon pointed out."I know, right! She was just fine a minute ago!"Melanie added."I wonder whats wrong with her."JoJo wondered. He couldn't put his finger on it. Did he forget something about his own girlfriend? Was it his rudeness, or was it...was it...Something Tess said!? It might've been, and he was determined to find out.

JoJo walked over to the fountain and reached out his hand, in offer to help Tess up._(WHY!!D:)_ She accepted his hand and was pulled up with great force. You see, JoJo wasn't being nice, he wanted to know what he wanted to know, and... he wanted to know NOW!"What exactly did you say to her!?"He snapped."That's not your concern!"She said in the snooty,soggy voice that she has."It kinda is!!"Braidon said stepping next to him."No it isn't!" She shouted back."Yes it is! Our friend is now depressed! And crabby! She was just fine and perky before talking to you!!"Melanie yelled."If you wanna know so bad, ASK HER YOURSELF! I'm certainly not going to tell you!!"Tess huffed as she walked in the direction of the office, to get a change of clothes.

Why couldn't Tess tell them what she said, was it that bad?

**--**

**Me-Ooooh!! I wonder why she's so grumpy!!**

**Aj-:cries into a pillow: Why does life hate me so much!!**

**Me-:backs away: I'm just going to leave now.**


	16. What's so funny

**Me- That last one was a shorty!**

**Aj-:sigh:**

**Me-Why are you so emo today?!(I'm sorry if someone was offended by that!)**

**Aj-:shouts:BECUASE LIFE IS SO CRUEL TO ME!!**

**Me-Oooookaaaaaaaaaaay:backs away:**

**--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

JoJo stared at Aj with concerned eyes. It wasn't like her to be all perky one second and all depressed another. It was unreal. It was like Tess pulled the life right out of her. JoJo couldn't stand it any longer and pulled her aside, so they could talk in private.

"What's wrong with you?! You're acting all weird!" He shouted silently.

"Wouldn't you like to know!"She snapped back. This obviously meant, what Tess said to her had something to do with him.

"Yes I would, as a matter of fact! Why don't you tell me!?"He was getting agrivated.

"Becuase you'll laugh and say its a lie, and I'll just fall into it again!"She snapped again. Little did they know that Braidon and Melanie were watching from around the corner. Wide eyed and concerned. Would this fight break up their band, or their friendship. You see, Melanie hangs out with Aj and Braidon hangs out with JoJo. It was never jumbled up,where Melanie hung out with JoJo and Braidon hung out with Aj. Aj liked Braidon and liked hanging out with him, but it would be weird if JoJo wasn't with them. Melanie thought Braidon was a fun person,too. But if Aj didn't hang out with him, it would be weird. Basically, If Aj and JoJo stopped being friends, that meant that Melanie and Braidon stopped being friends. It was strange how it worked, but it did.

Melanie and Braidon were frightened at what they saw. Aj had given JoJo the finger and snapped,"Fuck you!" and ran off. JoJo yelled after her,"WHATEVER,SLUT!". Aj stopped in her tracks and yelled back at him,"MAN WHORE!" She had sad eyes and looked like she really didn't mean it. It was becuase she didn't. She ran off, tears streaming down her face. Melanie ran after her.

Braidon walked up to JoJo,"Man,What happened!? And why did you call her a slut!?"He made it sound like he was the bad guy. He wasn't." She told me that Tess said that I was going out with her becuase of pitty! And she believes it. I don't even know how Tess found out we were going out!"He shouted silently, making sure noone heard."Now that that's cleared up,"Braidon continued,"Why did you call her a slut!?"He was still acting as if he was the bad guy."Becuase she broke up with me and when I asked why she just said'Fuck you!'"He started to sound upset, and about to shed tears himself,"I was just upset,..."he hesitated,"I really didn't mean it."He said, letting a small tear run down his face but quickly wiped it away. Braidon had a face of sympathy now, instead of anger."It's alright, lets just go find her."He said as he put his hand on JoJo's shoulder and started walking.

--

Aj ran to the bathroom of the far end of the school, just in case of anywho following her. She slid down in the corner and cried. She couldn't believe that JoJo was going out with her over pity. And she shouldn't. She knows she shouldn't, but just the thought of it made it possible. She held her knees and bent her head. If she could she would take back everyting she said to JoJo. She wanted to with all her heart. But time travel wasn't an option. DAMMIT! Oh,well, she'll have to find someway else.

Just then, Melanie came running in the room, gasping for air."Why ...must you run!?"She gasped. Aj didn't answer. Melanie walked over and sat next to her.

...They skipped 1st and 2nd period...

...as did JoJo and Braidon...

The girls walked out of the bathroom to find JoJo and Braidon leaning against the wall across the hall from the bathroom,"It's about time you guys came out!"Braidon snapped but willingly smiled. Melanie rolled her eyes,"Shut up!"She snapped. She seemed to be upset. More than Aj. Aj sniffed, faked a smile then walked off. JoJo followed her.

He grabbed her hand and turned her around."We need to talk about this."He said calmly, but obviously upset. Aj pulled her hand back gently,"No,...we don't." She said simply before starting to walk again. She obviously knew that JoJo was following her, so she continued talking,"It's just too troublesom for me...I really am sorry."She finished before speeding up. Ofcourse, JoJo sped up too.

"Why won't you talk to me about this?" He asked.

"Becuase..."She answered simply.

"Becuase,...why?!"He retaliated.

"Just becuase!"She was getting angry.

"Why?!"He was remembering when he had gotten her mad over texting by just saying why.

"WHY do you keep saying WHY!!"She was pissed.

"I don't know!"He chuckled.

"Stop it!!"She didn't realize what he was doing.

It was a few minutes before he answered."WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY!?" She had finally remembered and hit him on the arm."This isn't funny! It's serious!"She snapped as she turned around.

"Fine! You want me to be serious?!"JoJo pushed her up against a locker. He mumbled,"Now you've got it."So soft that she couldn't hear it. But he said loud enough for only her to hear,"I love you, If I were dating you becuase of pity, I would've broken up with you a long time ago,"He let her go and stepped back, regretting his words,"I didn't mean it like that! What I'm trying to say is..."He was at a loss of words. But he heard a slight chuckling. He looked up to Aj who was leaning against a locker, laughing her ass off. She looked at him, then started laughing again."What's so funny?"JoJo asked, happy to see her smiling.

She calmed herself and looked at him with admiration,"You."

**--**

**I'm stopping here becuase i want you guys to wait in...AGONY!!**

**Aj: You are too mean, you know that!?**


	17. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

**Aj: PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAA!!**

**Me-:stares: Okay, I have a strong feeling that you're bipolar!**

**Aj-:Grabs scruff of shirt: WHAT WAS THAT!!**

**Me-:rolls eyes: My point exactly!**

**--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

JoJo stared at Aj. She continued to giggle."What's so funny about me?"He asked."Everything, nothing, I don't know! Just looking at you makes me laugh!" She chuckled. JoJo shook his head,"You're a dork!"He luaghed,"Yesh I am, And forever I shall be one!"She pointed out as she stuck her index finger in the air."Good to know."JoJo said as he stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand once more,"I wouldn't want you any other way."He said softly before kissing her. It wasn't long before Aj returned the kiss.

From the other end of the hall, Braidon and Melanie watched and giggled. Melanie really didn't care. She liked someone else.The bell rang and the four ran to 3rd period.

--:Music Class:--

They sat down in their normal seats. Aj, however, frowned when she saw Mrs. Sanford running back and forth through the class room. She liked the fact that her dad was her teacher. But,... he was just a substitute.

Mrs.Sanford Finally stopped scrambling around and got infront of the class,Adjusted her glasses and spoke,"Today I will be helping you with your acts. Please seperate into three different sections."She ordered politely. As the class seperated, Tess walked up to Aj and JoJo."Hello,little pitty party!"She turned to JoJo and continued,"I just wanted to warn you, JoJo. That your girlfriend thinks you're going out with her becuase of pitty."She chuckled. Aj got in front of him."You're the one who told me,bitch! What exactly are you trying to do!?"She said, an evil look in her eye. Tess flung back in fake shock,"Why, I have no idea what you are speaking of!"She lied. Aj was over the top with anger, and she was done with Tess, and her mind games."How about you bring that attitude and that empty head of yours to the courtyard! After school!"Aj ordered."For what! It's not like you can do anything to me!"Tess boasted."Just becuase you're the chairman's duaghter, DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE INVINCIBLE!"Aj yelled at the top of her lungs. Just then, Tess decided she was alpha female and pushed her. Aj retaliated and slapped her...and so the fight began. They were throwing punches and kicking and pulling hair and slapping. It was awful.

Mrs.Sanford ran over,"Girls!" They didn't hear her, they were too busy killing eachother. Mrs.Sanford was mad now."GIRLS!! YOU WILL STOP THIS INSTANT IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE EXPELLED!!" They heard that. Aj got off the ground and wiped a drizzle of blood from her mouth. Tess flipped her hair out of her face, revealing two black eyes and bruises all over her face. The whole class gasped. Tess looked at all of them, as if she was challenging them. They all stepped back, as if she had gone crazy._(WHADDA FAWK!! SHE DID GO CRAZY!!)_Tess turned to Mrs.Sanford," Did you see that! That was asult!"She snapped. Mrs.Sanford glared at her," I happen to remember very clearly that you pushed her first!"She snapped,"I expected way more out of the both of you!" She turned to Tess,"With you being the chairman's daughter,"She turned to Aj," And with you being my most appreciative student! I'm sending you both to the office and you can explain this to the principal! And your parents!"And with that she walked off to phone the office.

Aj turned to her friends. They all winced at the sight of her bloody face. Just to lighten the atmosphere, she rubbed her fingers in the blood and made to lines on her cheeks_.(U know, like the football players do!!)_Melanie and Braidon laughed. JoJo looked at her with concerned eyes. Aj looked over to him,"What's up with you?"She giggled. He didn't speak. He knew that she was in pain...alot of it. But yet she smiled and laughed. He hated it when she tried to act tough when she was hurt. He knew that when she left the room, out of sight of her friends, she would burst into tears. He just shook his head and looked away. Aj frowned and walked out the door.

--:In the Office:--

Aj sat in the chair outside of Mrs.Lavern's office. She watched her feet swing back and forth. She thought her feet swinging was like the pain in her head. It was gone the it was back and so-on and so-on. She heard a slight "humph" before the door swung open. Tess walked out and yelled behind her," WAIT 'TIL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!"to the principal. Aj watched her as she left. Mrs.Lavern called her in.

--:In Mrs.L's office:--

"I have to say, Aj... As one of my son's friends you were acting irational."She spoke sternly. But Aj wasn't going to have it. She stood to protest."Irational?! I was acting irational!? She was ruining my life and then she pushed me to top it off! It was self defense after that point!"She snapped as she plopped down in the spinny chair in front of her desk. Mrs.Lavern sighed."That's the same answer Tess gave me. She said you pushed her, that you were talking about her dad. She sounded really upset, but I told her I can't do anything to anyone if I don't hear the other end of the story and she marched off. I realized she was lying when her sadness was gone in a flash when I said you weren't going to be in trouble. She really seems to want you gone... Can you tell me why?" She questioned. Aj shrugged."I don't know, she never even noticed I was alive until after the Music competition was noticed."She pointed out," She might be jealous of my _AMAZING_ talent!" Aj boasted. Mrs.Lavern thought for a moment. Aj looked over to her,"Maybe she is jealous..."Mrs.Lavern finally said,"Is she in the competition, too?"She asked. Aj nodded."Well, that explains mostly everything...Have you ever sang in public, to where she may have thought you as a threat?"Mrs.L was getting somewhere!"Yeah, But me and Mels were just messin' around on the fountain that day, and we were just trying to intimidate my dad in music a few days ago! We weren't even trying."She pointed out,"Well, Maybe Tess knew that. She might've known that you would be better if you tried...And I know she's the one that wants to win. So she's trying to cut you out of the competition,...So she won't have any competition."Mrs.L finally figured out. Mrs.EsmeLavern finally figured out the problem with Tess._(Oooh!! Somebody give her a medal!:()_"So...she just wants me out of the competition? Why would she go so far, just to win a trophy!"Aj snapped."Maybe she wants the attention, maybe her _father's_ attention?"She asked herself."What do you mean her father's attention, her father gives her everything she wants!"AJ shouted."Yes, but her father thinks that those things can make up for him being there. Mr.VonFrood is a busy man, I understand, and he doesn't have enough time for his duaghter, so he buys her things and gives her money...It isn't right."Mrs.L pointed out. Aj thought about this one commercial she saw back in the day. It was Micheal Whordan talking about parenting. He said that"your kids need your presence, not your presents." She didn't get it back then, but now she did. And she found a perfect example of what not to do,...Tess. Aj sat and thought for a minute, then stood up,"May I go to the nurse?"She asked oh so politely. Mrs.Lavern nodded. And she left.

--:In Lunch:--

JoJo seemed to be tapping his fingers in a nervous rythem. Braidon was stuffing his face and Melanie was laughing at him. JoJo couldn't see how they could be so calm! He was freaking out...and they were laughing. But they stopped,...when Aj walked in. She had bandages all over her face, and some kind of medical tape around her hand. She was smiling...again..._After all those injuries, she's still trying!,_JoJo thought. He shook his head and walked up to her and pulled her out of the cafiteria. Melanie and Braidon nodded at eachother and followed.

JoJo looked at her. He counted down in his head,_3...2...1,_He counted. Aj burst into tears and slid down on the wall. JoJo sighed and sat next to her."You don't always have to be so strong, Y'know?"He said as he put an arm around her."Yes I do..."She managed to speak. JoJo sighed again."That's my job."He said as he poked her sides. She chuckled,"Stop,...it hurts to laugh.."She said in pain. JoJo stopped and hugged her,"I sowwy."He apologized."It's okay, you're trying."She smiled. JoJo smiled too."Why do you always have to act so tough?"He asked. She sighed,"I hate being pittied. And I dont show weakness, you know that..."She was speaking truefully. JoJo nodded.

Melanie and Braidon watched from behind a corner_(Like always!)_Melanie never knew why Aj was always so tough, she never knew the whole story about her past, Nor did Braidon.

**--**

**Me-:sings:ONCE UPON A TIME, THERE WAS A GIRL!**

**Aj-:sings:IN HER EARLY YEARS SHE HAD TO LEARN, HOW TO GROW UP IN A WAR THAT SHE CALLED HOME!**

**Savannah-:sings with her: NEVER NOTICED WHERE TO TURN FOR SHELTER FROM THE STORM!**

**Both girls-HURT ME TO SEE THE PAIN, ACROSS MY MOTHER'S FACE!**

**Aj- EVERYTIME, MY FATHER'S FISTS WOULD PUT HER IN HER PLACE...**

**Savannah- HEARING ALL THE YELLING, I WOULD CRY IN MY ROOM**

**Aj- HOPING IT WOULD BE OVER SOON!**

**Both- BRUISES FADE FATHER, BUT THE PAIN REMAINS THE SAME. AND I STILL REMEMBER HOW YOU KEPT ME SO AFRAID! THANK YOU MY MOTHER, FOR ALL THE LOVE YOU GAVE, AND EVERY MORNING THAT I WAKE, I LOOK BACK AT YESTERDAY...**

**Aj-:sings byherself: AND IM OKAY.**


	18. He's gone!

**Me- Jesus, you're an emotional person!**

**Aj-::crosses arms:: And your point being?**

**me-::freaks out:: N-nothing! I was just implying....**

**Aj- WHAT!?**

**Me-::pushes Braidon infront of me:: Nothing!**

**--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

Aj barged through the front door of her house that afternoon with a proud face.

Micheal ran into the room to greet her, but was puzzled when he saw all of the bandages."What happened to you?" he asked, concerned."I got in a fight!"She said happily. The pain died down."You look pretty proud, what have I told you about violence?"He was acting motherly again."I'm not proud about the fight, but I was proud that Tess Henriettaanne VonFrood finally got what was coming to her for a long time!"Aj boasted happily,"I can't wait to tell dad!"She exclaimed. Micheal got a nervous face. She looked at him,"Where is he?"She asked more of an investigation,instead of curiousity. Micheal was getting nervous,"Well, um.....he uh......he l-left..."He finally said."He left?.......What do you mean, he left?!" Aj snapped at her brother." He was gone when I came home from Whosketball practice! All of his stuff, and all the pictures we had of him....he just left."Micheal said sadly. Aj said nothing more. She just looked away and ran up to her room,slammed the door and locked it. Micheal could tell that she wasn't coming out of there for a long time.

It was a good two hours before Micheal got up the courage to go up and talk to her. He knocked twice. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He would've opened the dooron the third knock, but it was locked. He knocked once more. This time saying," Aj, it's me.". It was a few seconds before there was a clanking near the knob. Micheal entered the room after his sister had unlocked the door. He looked at a suitcase on her bed. It wasn't very full, so he guessed she just started packing it."Um. Where do you think you're going?"He asked as he closed the bag."Going to find dad."Aj said plainly as she opened it back up again and put a shirt in."No, you're not."Micheal said sternly as he closed the bag again."Why not?!"Aj said as she opened it again,"Becuase I said!"He snapped as he closed the bag and tossed it in her closet."What's so bad about it!? What's so bad about wanting a father that you haven't had for 11 years!? What's so bad about getting used to seeing him!? Tell me, Micheal! What's so bad about wanting a real family?! With a real parent! Instead of having your brothers look after you like one! What's so bad about that!?"She shouted. Micheal stood there, astonished by his sister's words. He really couldn't give her a straight answer. Aj rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the door,"Well, I'll give you time to think while I finish packing and you can get back to me on that!"She snapped as she slammed the door in his face and locked it."YOU'RE NOT LEAVING!"He yelled,"NOT EVEN IF I HAVE TO GET ALL THE BOYS TO GUARD YOUR DOOR!"He added as he stormed off.

All I can say is.......Micheal stuck to the plan. Aj sat on her bed, Staring at the wall opposite to her. Darren,Jason,Jordan,Brad, and Jeremy were outside her door, making sure she stayed put. It wasn't all of the boys, but it was close enough.

Aj didn't know what to do, so she called the only reasonable voice she knew.

She listened to the annoying ring three times until she heard Melanie's voice,"Hello?"She said happily.

"Mels, It's me. Um....I need to talk to you. Can you meet me in town square, by the fountain?"Aj asked on the verge of tears.

"Sure I can! What's wrong,Aj?"She asked, concerned."I'll tell you in the square, okay?"Aj said.

"Okay. Bye."Mels said as she hung up the phone. She knew she wasn't going to study for her whostory test tonight, she had a friend who needed her. But she couldn't go alone, for she was not aloud. So she called back up.....as in.....Braidon.

A half hour after Aj called Melanie, she climbed to her window sill. She reached out to grab the branch and got hit on the side of her face with a rock. She looked down to see Braidon," WHAT THE HELL,MAN!!!!!!????"She shouted. Braidon made movements for her to be quiet."Shut up,woman!"He snapped. Aj scowled as she slid down the tree. When she was on the ground, She flipped her hair out of her face and slapped Braidon."OW! What the hell!"He snapped."For throwing a rock at me!"She snarled,"What do you want?"She added."Mels called and said something was up with you, we met up half way and she headed towards the square while I came and got you!"He clarified."I just wanted to talk to mels!"Aj was about to go off, but tossed her phone to Braidon," Call JoJo, Tell him to meet us in the square. Might as well have the whole group involved." Aj said as she started walking."Okay?"Braidon said, confused, but he listened.

When Aj and Braidon reached the square, they saw Melanie leaning against the fountain. Aj looked to the ground before running over to Melanie, crying. Aj hugged her, tightly. Melanie hugged back in confusion."What's wrong,Aj?"She asked."My dad's g-gone!"She cried. Melanie's eyes widened."Oh my god, I am so sorry."She exclaimed. Aj turned her head to see JoJo walking up to the fountain. Aj let go of Melanie's hug and ran to JoJo. JoJo looked up in alarm. He looked quite confused as his girlfriend hugged him. He looked up to Melanie and Braidon and mouthed,"what happened?". Melanie had a sad face and mouthed back," Her dad left." sadly. JoJo looked down at Aj and hugged her back. Jojo blocked out everything else but they two of them,"Did you try to run away?" He asked sternly. Aj nodded into his chest,"I just wanted to go find him!"She sobbed. Suddenly, Braidon stepped up," Hey! How come you didn't mention any of this when we were walking down here?" He questioned with an attitude. Then Melanie stepped up,"Becuase you are not worthy of this direct information,doofus!"She snapped." Are you calling me a doofus?!  
He snapped as he got up in her face," I already did, DOOFUS!"She snapped. JoJo chuckled as he looked over to them,"Just kiss her already, dude!"JoJo laughed to Braidon. Melanie quickly turned around, and her and Braidon said," WHAT!?" At the same time. Aj giggled."Don't even kid like that! You know what he means!"Aj giggled."N-no I don't!"He answered too quickly."Oh really? Then,...."JoJo pulled out a small orange book that had 'Journal' written on the front,"What's all the things I've read in here?"JoJo said with a sly face. Braidon's dignity dropped as he looked at the book."H-how did you get that?"He said in fear as he looked to JoJo for answers."Last time I was at your house, I was bored so I started reading random shit around your room, then I found this. Perfect blackmail!"He chuckled. Braidon's eyes widened. Aj stepped back from JoJo and took the journal," How rude can you be?!"She snapped at JoJo, but then smiled,"Ladies first!"She smiled as she attempted to hand the book to Melanie, but was intercepted by Braidon."There are some things in here that concerns none of you!"He snapped, but then looked over to JoJo."How much did you read?"He asked, in fear of the answer."Just the stuff about Mel-"His mouth got covered,"-ons! Yeah, that's right! The stuff about Melons!"Aj continued for him," And I happened to read the part about the party you're planning on having when your mom leaves for some teachers convention!"JoJo said as he got away from Aj. Aj froze," What party?"She asked, getting interested. JoJo's eyes widened."NO! You're not going!"JoJo ordered."UGH! Why not?!"Aj pouted."Becuase the last time you went to a party, you got drunk and started a fight!"He pointed out,"But, this is Braidon, we're talking about! He wouldn't dare have alchohol at his party, right?!"Aj asked happily. Braidon turned away, whistling. Aj got excited," You _WILL_ have booz!?"Aj jumped for joy, But JoJo planted her on the ground,"You're definately not going."JoJo said as he tossed her a bottle of whopepsi,"WHOPEPSI!!!!!!!!" Aj shouted as she chugged the bottle. JoJo sighed and turned to Braidon and Melanie," It's her substitute for drinking. She didn't really drink much until last summer. It was Savannah's fualt!" JoJo blamed. Aj tossed the bottle in a near by trash can," Don't blame it all on Savannah! You were the one who suggested we play beer-pong and quaters!"Aj laughed. JoJo blushed at her comment,"Did I really?" He asked," You were too drunk to remember!"Aj laughed hysterically. Braidon stared at him,"I can't really see you drinking,JoJo."Braidon pointed out."Neither could I!"JoJo emphisized."Yeah! The difference between me and JoJo is: I can remember everything I do or did! I really remember that JoJo took a large liking to whosmirnoff!"Aj laughed."W-what!?"JoJo was nervous,"Oh yeah! I remember how you started to! I was having a....uh.....Peppermint drink"She said sarcastically," And I told you it was water, and you chugged it and you threw up on the spot! Oh my gawd! That was great!" She laughed. JoJo blushed. Melanie walked closer to the group,"Drinking's bad! My mom always told me that if you want good health, that you shouldn't drink, smoke, or do drugs."Melanie listed. Aj looked at her weirdly," I don't care about good health... I care about a good life!"Aj laughed."Yeah, but If you're healthy, you can live a good life."She pointed out.

"That's true."Braidon said, taking Melanie's side.

"Yeah, but a big part of having a good life is having fun!"Aj smiled. It seemed as if she had forgotten all about her father."That's true,too."JoJo said, taking Aj's side,"I guess,...you can go to the party."Jojo said in one sigh. Aj jumped for joy,"YUS!"She yelled.

**--**

**You all shoulb be as responsible as Melanie!**

**Aj: OH SUCK IT!**

**U KNOW WHAT! FUCK YOU AND THE MOTHER WHO BIRTHED YA!**

**Aj:-sniffsniff- Why would you say that?!**


	19. Parteh like a drunk man!

**Time to party!!!**

**Aj-::dance to party boy:: unce unce unce unce unce!!!::reaches for a bottle of smirnoff::**

**NO!::snatches smirnoff away::**

**Aj-::pouts:: Damn...**

**BTWZQ!!!!11111!!!!one!!!!11 i dont own anthony......even though.....he doesnt...even show up in the story....BUT THEY TALK ABOUT HIM!!!! IT COUNTS!!!!**

**--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

Aj skipped happily to JoJo's house. She didn't want her father to spoil her good mood. Today was the day of Braidon's "big" party. So Aj was going to get JoJo.

It was 7 pm and when Aj and JoJo arrived at Braidon's house, it was packed. They could barely fit through the door, it was so packed. When they finally made it through the door, Savannah and Justine were close behind them, trying not to get lost.

"This is soooo....so...."Aj couldn't think of a word to describe it.

"Tight!"Braidon finished as he popped out of nowhere.

Aj nodded quickly, and left them as quickly as she saw a bottle of whosmirnoff in the clear liquer cabnet.

"I hope she knows that she'll have a terrible headache tomorrow."Braidon said as he shook his head,"Trust me...she's fully aware of the conciquences of drinking, all too well. But she doesnt listen or care!"JoJo chuckled.

At that moment, Melanie squeezed her way through the door. Braidon quickly looked over to her and blushed, then looked away. Melanie walked up to the boys and smiled," Really packed isn't it?!"She exclaimed, gasping for air. For some reason, moving through bunch of people took alot of energy."Yeah, I know alot of people!"Braidon recovered his dignity and smiled. But it dropped when he saw a prissy pink haired bitch walk through the door. Aj walked out of the kitchen, stumbling over her own feet. She looked up to see Tess. Her eyes looked fiery. Aj walked towards Tess,"What are -hic- u doin' hurrr, toots!?"Aj snapped, her quickly drunken voice slurred."You weren't inviticated!"She said, trying to sound smart. Melanie giggled and whispered,"What happened to her?"to JoJo."She found the liquer cabnet, that's what happened."JoJo sighed. Melanie looked,concerned,over to Aj. She was pestering Tess.

"I simply came becuase I was told to!"Tess said in a calm up-right voice. Braidon looked over to her after he heard this,"By who!?"He questioned. The pink haired girl pointed over to JoJo. They all looked over to JoJo,shocked. Aj walked up to him," What....."Stumble,"......The hell......?"Aj tried so hard to say,"I wanted you two to actually solve this stupid fight you're in the middle of! But,"He turned to Tess," You came a tad too late, she's already drunk..."Jojo had a faint smile, but it changed when he looked back at Aj, glaring at him," Are you......Crazeh!? I will never salve this problem!" Aj just couldn't seem to speak. She seemed really drunk...

If I told you,"She's faking."...would you believe me?

....Well she is....She's quite sober. She just acts like that until she's messed up.

Aj turned back to Tess," And why did you listen to heem!!!!???? You would've never listened to him beforez! Did you just want something to do, to make you satisfied for your weekend!? Well, you won't find your satisfaction here! Good day sir!"She turned back to walk to the kitchen,"Wha-?"Aj cut her off," I SAID GOOD DAY SIR!!!!!!" Aj snapped and skipped to the kitchen.

Savannah and Justine were in the middle of the living room_(Aperently that was the dance floor)_ dancing back-to-back. Savannah was having a good time, but then Brian walked up to her,"Hey, baby!"He smiled and tried to kiss her, but she backed away,"M-my new boyfriend isn't going to be happy if you do that!"She said nervously. Brian didn't look very happy after he heard that she had a boyfriend,"Funny,....I'm your boyfriend."He chuckled thinking this was a joke,"I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!"Savannah yelled._(LIKE CHOWDER!!!!!!!)_"Then whose are you!?"He asked, investigating,"Anthony Kullen...Is there a problem!?"Savannah snapped._(Kullen...Cullen.....HOLY SHIT!!!!!! EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!! I HATE THAT GUY!!!!!)_Brian looked shocked at her immidiate answer."well, obviously you've moved on pretty quickly!"He chuckled, hiding the fact that he wanted to kill this Anthony guy!"Well.....WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!!!!!!!!! How do you expect me not to find a boyfriend when you don't claim a girl as yours! HMMM?????!!!!"Savannah snapped,"Look I already apologized like a million times about that!!!!! What difference is there really between me and this Anthony guy!?" Brian snapped. Savannah looked like she had a bunch of answers, but only gave a few," He calls me his Princess and you called me.....'Your woman'! He repects me and doesn't care what I'm like! I have a feeling he loves me! Do you see a chain here, Bri????"That was the last thing that Savannah said to Brian before walking away, Justine close behind.

Brian grunted as he walked into the kitchen, taking a bottle of a dark colored substance out of his pocket,"Let's see how you feel about me after you drink this!"Brian said to himself as he poured the bottle into the punch bowl. He chuckled as he walked off.

_(BACK TO THE WHOS THAT MATTER!!!!!!)_

Aj was messing around in the living room, when she suddenly got thirsty again. She walked into the kitchen, in search of a drink, but all of bottles of whosmirnoff were consumed."Damn!"She sighed to herself. So she just decided to drink some punch. She got herself,JoJo,Braidon, and Melanie a cup.

It was amazing how she was able to carry all of those cups without stumbling, but her buzz had died down.

She walked up to the other three and gave them the punch. She was the first one to drink hers. She chugged it. After she drank it, she coughed,"::cough:: What did you put::cough:: in this Braidon?!"She coughed. JoJo had a sip of it, and quickly looked like he were about to gag," It tastes disgusting!"JoJo spat,"It can't taste that bad!"Braidon said before tasting it. He looked as if he were about to spit it out." I didn't ma-" He was cought off gaurd by the sight of Melanie drinking it,"Wait! Mels...." It was too late... She had already drinken the entire glass."It tastes a bit weird, but who am I to judge."She chuckled. Briadon looked scared. When he had tasted it earlier, it didn't taste anything like this. It actually tasted as if there was fruit in it! Now it tastes like pure alchohol. He walked into the kitchen, The bowl was no longer a shade of red, it was now a dark maroon color... as if somebody put a bowl of wine out. Braidon looked over to his friends, They kept drinking it, thinking Braidon didn't make it right."Someone spiked the punch..."Braidon said nervously," This isn't going to be pretty..."He added to himself.

Aj ran back into the kitchen for another glass. She seemed to be getting addicted to it. Along with JoJo and Mels. On her way back to the others, she tripped. But she burst out laughing when she hit the ground," I fall down go boom!"She laughed. And JoJo was rocking back and forth, then fell on her,"I-I fall down and go boom on you!"He laughed. Aj laughed uncontrollably," I have a boyfriend you know!" She chuckled," Aw damn! I wanted to fuck you up!"He giggled.

Braidon walked into the room to see his friends acting so weird. He was about to get the phone and call his mom, But Mels stopped him," H-hey, hot stuff!"She laughed. Braidon blushed," M-Mels....are you okay?"He asked," Well, ofcourse I'm okay silly! I feel like a butterfly!"She sang as she span in circles. She stopped spinning and walked up to Braidon, flirtatiously,"Hey, wanna go upstairs and do somethin'?"She asked as she had him up against a wall."M-Mels....what do you mean? What are you talking about!? A-Are you alright?"He asked as he felt her forehead," I told you, I feel fi-ine.....I love it when you care!"She said as she kissed him. Braidon blushed as she did so. He closed his eyes. To him this felt so right,...but she was drunk, and she would never do this if she were sober, Braidon knew. So, he felt the only possible solution was: If he were drunk too. He pulled back from Melanie, even when he didn't want to, and went into the kitchen for a drink.

He came back and she was there waiting for him. He chugged the two glasses he had. It wasn't long before he was completely messed up too. After his buzz started, he walked over to Melanie, and had her up against the wall."Hey, baby, still wanna go upstairs and do somethin'?"He questioned, not even close to reality. She didn't hesitate to agree. Braidon took her hand and led her through the crowd and up the steps. Aj and JoJo didn't see them. They were too busy making out on the couch.

What Melanie and Braidon are about to do....It can't be helped or changed....

**--**

**OHEMFUCKINGGEEEEE!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELLZ!!!!NOOOOOOEEEEEEZZZZZZZ!!!!!!::falls to knees:**

**Aj: H-HOLY FUCK!!!!! I AM A FUN DRUNK!!!!!**

**JoJo: "I'm gonna go boom on you"?0///0 Well...that was appropriate!**

**Aj: Awe you know you want to!**


	20. Braidon got game

**::sniffsniff:: I'm gonna cry!!!!!**

**Braidon: Im gonna cry even more in 9 months!!!**

**JoJo: Im gonna laugh!**

**Aj: Im gonna go drink!::leaves to bar::**

**--**

_**Dare to Dream**_

The next day, Aj awoke on Braidon's living room floor. JoJo right next to her."W-woah..."Aj moaned as she held her head," Someone trashed Braidon's house!"She groaned," It was fine when I went to bed last night!"Braidon said, coming down the stairs. Aj's eyes widened in pain," Why didn't you wake us up last night?" She asked as she held her stomach, about to puke." I was a little busy." He said turning into the living room. JoJo woke up and mumbled," A little busy,...or getting busy?" He asked with a sly smile. Braidon had a confused look," What are you talking about?"He asked. He really didn't know what went on last night. All he did was show Melanie his room.

Mels came stumbling down the steps," I'm gonna be sick!"She mumbled as she made it to the bottom of the stairs. Her hair was all messed up and her large colar was stretched over her shoulder, looking as if she rushed to get dressed." Someone looks happy!" Aj joked, but cut her joke short as she ran to the bathroom to puke." My head hurts!"JoJo groaned as he sat up on the floor."well, you did drink a load of spiked punch!"Braidon said as he sat on the couch."Spiked?"Melanie questioned as she stood by the bathroom door, waiting for her turn to vomit." I tried to tell you guys....but you've already drinken half the bowl! And Ikinda was cought up in something."Braidon chuckled. He looked over to Melanie and bit his bottom lip. She was softly banging her head against the wall," Hurry up!!!!! Or else I'll puke on you!!!!"Melanie threatened Aj. Aj ran out of the door and ran away from puking range. Melanie ran into the bathroom.

AJ sat on the couch, a worried expression on her face."What's wrong?"JoJo asked as he sat next to her."I didn't tell the boys I was spending the night...So when I get home, I'll have a load of punishments."Aj smiled regretfully. There was a knock at the door. Braidon rushed to it, wondering who it was. When he opened the door, there stood Melanie's mom, Maria.

"Hello, Braidon!"She said happily,"Is Melanie here? She didn't come home last night, And I got really worried. And her cousins,Kureji and Laura,...and her best friend Anthony are moving in with us. So she's supposed to help me clean out some space."Maria pointed out. Melanie swung the bathroom door open," I completely forgot about that!"She shouted as she ran out the door and towards her home,"Found her..."Maria said as she started to follow. Braidon raised his eyebrows," Who's Anthony?"He asked to mostly himself. Savannah fell out of Braidon's colset,"Anthony is the best person in the world!!,"She exclaimed. Braidon stared at her in confusion."How long have you been here?"He asked her,"All night!"She smiled. Aj walked up to his side," Probably her best friend! Becuase I know I heard say that!" She said as she leaned against the door post. Braidon just stared blankly. He was jealous." You know, Bray....Green isn't your best color...Save it for the grinch!"Aj teased as she walked back into the house."I am not jealous!"He said as he followed her back into the house, slamming the door."Sure your not! Then why do you look so mad!?"JoJo said as he opened one of his eyes," I'm not mad,...I'm actually pretty happy!"He smiled."Why?"Aj asked, but shot up when she remembered that she barely saw Braidon or Melanie last night. She shot up and got in his face," What'd you and Melanie do last night?"Aj asked,"well,... I dont think she remembers...but I remember quite vividly."Braidon chuckled as he plopped down on his couch."If you were drunk, how did you remember?"Savannah asked," Let's just say,.... You always remember your first time."Braidon said slowly and clearly. Aj jumped up," HOLY BALLS!!!!! YOU WHORE!!!!!"She yelled."You....and Mels.....had sex? I.....really didn't see that coming." JoJo fell back on the couch. Aj grabbed Braidons colar," ARE YOU NUTS!!!!!!"She shouted before shaking him," YOU SHOULDN'T RUSH THESE THINGS!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE ONLY 15!!!!!!"Aj yelled loudly. JoJo shot up once more," Were you using a condom?" He asked, acting parental. Braidon paused," Now......Thats something I dont remember..."He hesitated to say. Aj went off," YOU COULDA KNOCKED HER UP!!!!!!!!! Dont you ever hear those stupid sex rules!!!!! Like.....'Dont be silly, cover your willy!'"Aj snapped,"'Don't do the it if you can't cover your shit!'"JoJo added,"Practice Safe sex! Sleep with a safety cone!"Savannah added stupidly. Aj slapped her forehead," You're not helping, bunny!"She snapped at her sister,"Well, go easy on him! It's not like he knew any better! I saw the whole thing! Melanie was being a whore first!"Savannah stated,"She was the one who asked him,"She put air quotes around her next scentence,"'You wanna go upstairs and do something?'"Savannah quoted." Melanie isn't a whore! I'm the one who agreed!"Braidon defended her."Then my point is proven,.....YOU'RE A WHORE!"Aj yelled."What happened to 'To have a good life you need to have good fun.' huh?"Braidon shot back. Aj didn't speak. She knew he was right...but so wrong at the same time."Theres something wrong with u." Aj said plainly as she walked over and grabbed her sister by the arm," Bunny....we're leaving." She said, dryly. Savannah glared over to Braidon," I couldn't agree more!"She scoffed as she followed her older sister. JoJo stood up," If u dont go with them, I'll be killed. I'll see you later, Braidon."JoJo hit his arm and followed the girls.

Braidon looked around, somewhat feeling ashamed. _What did I get myself into?_, he asked himself as he plopped back into the couch, thinking over his actions.

**--**

**Boy I will murder u if u do this agaiN!!!!!  
Braidon-::ducks in the corner:: Im sorry mommY!!!!!!!**

**U better be!!!!!!!!! Btwzq7, i know this chapter is pretty short..... i just got my laptop back and it took a while to write all this in a half hour.**


End file.
